A Deusa-cão e o Raposa
by Jessica Yoko
Summary: A magia de um simples encontro pode mudar muitas vidas. Ou dar um novo sentido a elas. Talvez era isso o que faltava para a princesa, uma mudança significativa. (Youko KuramaxOC)
1. A neve branca

_1 - A neve branca_

.

As Montanhas Pontiagudas faziam parte das Terras sem Lei do Makai, um dos pontos que não sofria influência dos Três Grandes Reis.

Yomi acreditava que aquele lugar não seria útil para as suas estratégias.

Mukuro não tinha interesse nas montanhas, nada naquele lugar poderia ser utilizado para os seus treinamentos.

Já Raizen não estava nem aí para aquele fim de mundo isolado, aliás, ele não estava nem aí para ninguém.

Mas na verdade, nenhum deles queria enfrentar a fera que reinava naquele lugar frio onde nevava pela eternidade. Ele era enorme, de pelos dourados e olhos negros como as trevas, os dentes pontiagudos cortavam a carne e quebravam os ossos dos inimigos, seu uivo destruía a terra e dividia o céu. Capaz de dominar o corpo e embriagar a mente com ódio e ganância, era o youkai que Enma Dai Oh mais desprezava, pois dentre todos os tesouros que ele poderia ter roubado do Reikai, ele foi tomar o mais precioso…

E o mais perigoso.

.

A neve caia branda por sobre a montanha, o céu acinzentado não tirava a beleza alva daquele lugar tão distante e se ali não fosse o Makai, poderia dizer que era um paraíso gelado.

Três youkais tiravam o acúmulo de neve e de gelo que formava na entrada do Templo Inugami, estavam concentrados na tarefa já que não desejavam atrair a ira do mestre e dono daquele lugar. Enquanto trabalhavam, conseguiam escutar a voz animada da princesa que também morava ali, ela sempre caminhava para os portões naquele determinado horário.

– Qual será a história de hoje?

Os pequenos e delicados olhos negros da jovem brilharam esperançosos, encarando cada um com animação. O trio balançou a cabeça, pensando se deveria e então um deles se aproximou, curvando-se, demonstrando respeito.

– Qual história a princesa gostaria de ouvir hoje? – a voz variou um pouco ao vê-la se aproximar.

– Fale sobre a minha mãe...

Cada um parou, olhando a princesa no mesmo instante. Ela abaixou o rosto pálido, os olhos escuros estavam observando o pequeno montinho de neve e o vento balançou o longo e branquíssimo cabelo liso. As orelhas felpudas e pontiagudas pendiam para baixo junto de sua cauda longa e macia, completando enfim toda a meiguice daquela youkai.

– E-essa não, ela está muito fofa! – gritou um, levantando a pá de coletar neve.

– Como poderíamos resistir a essas orelhinhas abaixadas! – sussurrou o outro, caindo de joelhos perante aquele momento cheio de ternura.

– Está decidido! – bradava o líder da limpeza, erguendo os longos braços verdes e enrugados, típicos daquela espécie. – Vamos contar a história!

– Pessoal... Vocês! – ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu, iluminando a todos que sorriram em resposta, envolvidos por aquela aura bondosa.

A jovem se acomodou em uma grande pedra, olhando atenta enquanto eles trabalhavam e falavam – estes com os olhos esbugalhados, girando de forma estranha, cheios de nostalgia.

– Tudo começou quando o grande Kinugami decidiu derrotar o detestável Enma Dai Oh!

– Detestável! – repetiu o que estava à direita.

– Malvado... – disse o outro, da esquerda.

O líder bateu com a pá na cabeça dos dois e limpou a garganta, fazendo a princesa dar uma risadinha.

– Como eu ia dizendo... Como os dois eram incrivelmente fortes, o mestre decidiu que deveria então tomar do inimigo a sua maior riqueza, algo que poderia enfraquecer o todo poderoso do outro lado. Com isto em mente, Kinugami tomou dele a mais forte shinigami, trazendo-a para o Makai!

– Uau, papai é mesmo muito corajoso! – faíscas brilhavam em seus olhos, que acenava com a mão para que ele continuasse.

– Oh, sim sim! Ele é muito corajoso!

– Muito poderooooso! – repetiu o que estava à direita.

– Ela era tão linda... – disse o outro, da esquerda.

Neste momento os dois olharam para o último que se pronunciou, atentos, os olhos girando em frenesi e quando pararam, todos concordaram, fazendo "jóia" com a mão.

– Enfim… Esta shinigami era muito forte, conduzia as almas com graça e maestria. Nosso mestre a trancou aqui e esperou que o inimigo viesse buscá-la, trazendo ele para uma batalha vantajosa para o nosso rei, mas isto não aconteceu e ela ficou aqui, junto a ele por muitos e muitos anos.

– Ela era delicada, os cabelos longos como o da princesa, porém eram da cor da terra. Os olhos pareciam um límpido rio e o sorriso era doce, capaz de acalmar o coração. Toda a graciosidade de nossa rainha foi herdada por você... – revelou um deles, olhando para céu opaco.

– Apesar de estar no mundo dos demônios, ela nunca se queixou e cuidou do mestre mesmo sendo o seu inimigo. Ela conseguiu abrandar todo o sentimento de ódio que ele carregava e depois de um tempo, a senhorita nasceu! – o líder caminhou até a princesa, segurando as mãos dela com carinho. – Shiori amava este lugar e amava a senhorita, por isso ela escolheu o seu nome como Shirayuki, a neve branca.

A youkai acompanhou o gesto e sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, não importava quantas histórias ouvia sobre a mãe, sempre sentia que seu coração era preenchido com felicidade. Mesmo isolada de tudo, mesmo abandonada em meio à neve fria, ela sabia que teve o amor dela.

Uma grande sombra se formou no portal do templo, ela engolia os demônios que estavam lá conversando, cobrindo a todos. A sua forma moldava um gigantesco cão, os pelos pareciam espinhos e as presas moviam para cima e para baixo, conforme respirava agitado. Os três youkais verdes e de braços longos se jogaram ao chão, enfiando o rosto na neve fria e tremendo o corpo em pleno medo, enquanto a sombra diminuía até sumir, sendo possível ouvir alguns passos subindo os últimos degraus da escadinha de pedra. O corpo grande e forte do youkai dourado começou a aparecer, tinha dois metros de altura, os olhos severos focalizaram as criaturas e depois se voltou à filha que levantou de imediato, curvou-se toda delicada. As orelhas de cão arredondadas dele se moveram para cima, alerta, e sua cauda peluda movia de um lado ao outro.

– Shirayuki. – a voz estrondosa fez ela dar um pulinho e levantar o rosto, encarando-o.

– Papai...

Ele tocou o rosto dela com mão, contornando o queixo e puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo. A pele levemente bronzeada dele fazia contraste ao cabelo extremamente branco da youkai.

– Por que não está treinando? – curvou-se sobre ela e a viu encolher.

– Eu... – elevou um pouquinho o olhar e viu que ele sorria de modo assustador. – Estava te esperando, enquanto ouvia uma história sobre a mamãe.

Kinugami endireitou a postura, escondendo os braços para dentro das mangas longas do quimono negro. Sua face ficou neutra por um instante e depois começou a rir, surpreendendo a todos. Sentou-se na pedra onde ela estava e olhou para os demônios que ainda estavam cavando a neve com a cabeça.

– Vão trabalhar e parem de ficar contando mentiras para a minha filha.

– Mas, papai! - tentou replicar, mas foi impedida pelo olhar duro do deus-cão.

– Shirayuki, vá treinar. – o sorriso permaneceu nele, mas a voz era ameaçadora.

– Princesa vá! Ficaremos bem.

Ela olhou para eles, depois para o pai e só então saiu com os lábios retraídos e os olhos fitando o chão desconsoladamente. Caminhou apressada para o interior do templo, passou pelos corredores de madeira escurecida e pelos salões até chegar ao jardim branco. Tudo ali era silencioso demais, nem mesmo a neve conseguia quebrar a solidão que aquele lugar representava. Caminhou pisando por sobre as pedras lisas que compõem o caminho e ficou no centro do jardim, cabisbaixa.

– Eu só queria... sair daqui.

As lágrimas caíram e se perderam naquele frio intenso.

* * *

 _._

 _Notas do capítulo:_

\- **Enma Dai Oh** ("Grande Rei Demônio"), é, segundo o Budismo, um dos 10 deuses que julgam os mortos no mundo dos espíritos conhecido pelo seu grande poder e calma budista, conhecido como Reikai. Segundo o Budismo, após a morte de uma pessoa, de 7 em 7 dias ela é julgada por um dos 10 deuses até que se complete o julgamento, mas no budismo japonês ele é o único juiz dos mortos.

\- **Makai** (Mundo das Trevas) é o mundo onde **youkais** (demônios) vivem.

\- **Reikai** é uma palavra japonesa que significa "mundo espiritual". Da palavra _rei_ , que significa "espírito" e _kai_ que significa "mundo". Reikai é o mundo para onde as almas vão quando morremos neste mundo em que vivemos, que no caso seria o **Ningenkai** , mundo dos humanos.

\- **Inugami** na mitologia japonesa, é um youkai que assemelha-se a um cachorro. Um inugami é extremamente poderoso e é capaz de possuir humanos.

\- _**Shinigami**_ ( _"Deus da morte" ou "espírito da morte"_ ) é um termo usado no Japão para descrever entidades sobrenaturais presentes na mitologia japonesa, que convidam os seres humanos à morte ou que os induzem a cometer suicídio. Psicopompos atribuídos à personificação da morte. No Ocidente trata-se do equivalente à figura conhecida da Morte que põe fim à vida dos humanos, encerrando a sua existência na terra e conduzindo as suas almas para o outro mundo.

 _._

 _Olá, tudo bem?_

 _Estou começando a postar esta fic aqui no Fanfiction, porém já tenho ela lá no Nyah!. ~ sou dessas._

 _Gosto muito de Yu Yu Hakusho e indo na vibe da fic da minha amiga Ray Shimizu, acabei pegando a personagem que bolei pra fic dela e estou fazendo uma coisa meio a parte. Quem conhece a fic "Sob o Signo de Vênus" pode estranhar algumas mudanças, mas nada aqui é cannon, ok? Só um prazer meu (adoro a Shirayuki rs)._

 _Quem for corajoso(a) pra ler isso aqui, deixe um comentário! Gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando, não sejam malvados(as) hein!_

 _Sempre que aparecer alguma coisa meio complicada ai, deixarei no final do capítulo umas notas ;) então fiquem tranquilos! Podem perguntar também qualquer coisa que não tenha ficado claro, terei o maior prazer em explicar. Sem mais, Obrigada!_

 _Beijos e até mais!_


	2. O maior tesouro

_2 - O maior tesouro_

.

Todos os dias eram iguais naquelas montanhas. O clima frio e a subida íngreme e perigosa impediam outras criaturas de se aventurar por lá. Os que se atreviam, conheciam a morte mais cedo do que desejavam, congelando aos poucos antes mesmo de conseguir chegar ao templo lá no topo.

Estas almas perdidas encontravam uma voz suave que as guiavam, flutuando aos poucos até o jardim branco. Era branda a melodia, tranquilizava as almas que rodeavam a jovem que cantava serenamente. As almas – pequenas chamas branco-azuladas – subiam e desciam ao redor da _youkai_ , atraídas naturalmente por ela. Quando a música cessava, elas já estavam sob o domínio da princesa que as libertava, uma a uma secretamente, para que fossem julgadas por Enma Dai Oh… Uma atitude estranha, porém sensato da parte dela! Toda alma merecia o seu descanso. Outra controvérsia era uma youkai conseguir guiar almas, já que naturalmente eles se alimentam delas para ficarem mais fortes, mas isto só era possível porque Shirayuki além de ser um demônio como pai, era uma guia espiritual como a mãe.

A demônio-cão estava prestes a terminar o ritual, quando suas orelhas se levantaram ao ouvir passos se aproximando e pela forma de caminhar certamente era o seu pai, indo verificar se o _jantar_ estava servido. Olhou para as pequenas chamas indo vagarosamente para o céu e abanou as mãos, sussurrando agitada "Xô, xô! Vão logo embora!" antes da porta se abrir.

– Onde estão as minhas preciosas almas?

Kinugami parou, olhando a filha se balançando desajeitada e pegando uma pequenina alma em um pulinho. Ele ficou do mesmo modo por um momento, incerto do que dizer após presenciar aquela cena já que não sabia exatamente como era esse tal ritual das almas de não sei o que, mas pelo visto ela havia conseguido.

– E-eu consegui uma... – a voz tímida refletia o constrangimento de ser pega no ato, sem tempo e a contragosto estendeu a mão, mostrando a alma que se escondia na palma enquanto ele se aproximava com uma carranca.

– Só isso? – curvou-se para poder encará-la nos olhos, completamente sério enquanto ela fazia um pequeno beicinho. – Isto não serve nem para enganar o estômago!

– Sinto muito...

Sempre era o mesmo dilema! Não queria enganar o pai, entretanto não desejava ver as almas sendo devoradas. Com este pensamento martelando em sua mente, lágrimas indesejadas começaram a surgir em seus olhos. Vendo que a filha começaria chorar, Kinugami simplesmente pegou a alma da mão dela e jogou na boca, engolindo-a de uma vez.

– Pronto! – gritou, irritado. – Amanhã você vai treinar mil vezes e então pegará mil almas para mim!

Uma interrogação surgiu na face chorosa da princesa que apenas o viu saindo bufando. Ele era medonho, talvez fosse por causa da altura e o jeito rude de falar. Meneou a cabeça e o seguiu, vendo que ele a esperava na porta.

– Limpe este rosto! Demônios não choram, eles tomam banho nas lágrimas dos inimigos!

– S-sim senhor! – esfregou os olhos e tratou de apertar o passo, olhando para o chão enquanto pensava "Tomar banho nas lágrimas deles? Isto parece ser muito cruel...".

.

Os corredores do templo eram iluminados pouco a pouco, os youkais verdes e de braços longos acendiam as luminárias com as chamas alaranjadas do Makai; chamas poderosas que nem mesmo o frio mais severo era capaz de apagá-las; deixando o ambiente ainda mais sinistro. Sombras dançavam para lá e para cá conforme os demônios andavam, preparando as pás para coletarem mais neve novamente.

Shirayuki conseguiu ver apenas eles saindo e continuou a sua caminhada até a sala dos tesouros. Todo dia conferia se não estava faltando algo, era o seu dever e uma forma divertida de passar o tempo. Adorava observá-los vagarosamente e muitos ela nem sabia o que faziam, porém compreendia que eram extremamente poderosos. Parou seu hobby somente quando notou que Kinugami entrava na sala, vagarosamente. O quimono preto que usava estava coberto por uma armadura púrpura, espinhos surgiam das ombreiras curvadas e no peito o desenho de uma fera com as presas a afiadas demonstrando toda a sua imponência e poder. Era o artefato favorito dele, não precisava da armadura para lutar, mas gostava de saborear o medo que a sua presença causava aos inimigos, achava divertido.

– Todos os meus tesouros reunidos em uma única sala... – bradava orgulhosamente, olhando para a sua coleção. – E o mais precioso está bem na minha frente.

– Eles são incríveis. – sorriu docemente sem perceber que ele a encarava fixamente, sem saber realmente o seu valor para aquele youkai.

– Estou indo para a reunião dos reis, mas preciso conferir se você está preparada para proteger o templo. – deu de ombros para a ingenuidade da filha.

– Vamos lutar? – perguntou receosa, se encolhendo.

– Eu quero ouvir o seu rosnado. Somos deuses-cão, nosso rosnado é a prova de nosso poder!

– Mas... – suas orelhas murcharam.

– Eu vou fazer primeiro, apenas tente imitar. Está no seu sangue esta força, apenas coloque para fora.

Seu olhar maligno brilhava enquanto encarava a pequena de cima, como se fosse devorá-la. Seu nariz enrugou e um som rouco e apavorante surgia de sua boca semi aberta; mostrando os dentes brancos e afiados. Shirayuki sentia o chão tremer ou seria o seu corpo reagindo à energia sinistra que transbordava daquele demônio a sua frente? Seus joelhos batiam um no outro e sem perceber havia perdido a voz.

– Pronto. – sorriu, maldosamente, voltando ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Agora faça!

A princesa demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar, não conhecia o real poder de seu pai, nunca havia presenciado suas lutas e o pouco que sabia fora através das histórias que ouvia dos servos. Respirou fundo tentando não demonstrar que ainda estava nervosa e se concentrou, erguendo o rosto para poder fitar os olhos negros dele.

– Garuuuuuuuu...

O olhar sério dela estava fixo em Kinugami, seu rosto mostrava uma mescla de ferocidade com timidez e vergonha. As mãos em garras era uma tentativa de deixar a situação ainda mais assustadora. O cão dourado ficou surpreso, a grande finalização do poderoso rosnado da filha foi quando as orelhas pontudas moveram para cima e para baixo, conforme ela se aproximava com seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes... O grandioso demônio desviou o olhar, fitando a parede.

– ... uuuuuuuuuuh. – ela parou, pensando "Eu consegui? Ele ficou com medo?" e as questões não paravam de surgir e flutuar em sua mente.

– Já chega. – o rosto de Kinugami estava um pouco vermelho, a maldade em seu coração parecia ter derretido um tiquinho com aquela cena, ela nunca esteve tão fofa assim na frente dele. – Você definitivamente não irá rosnar assim para ninguém, entendeu!? Para ninguém!

– Oh! Combinado, combinado! – um sorriso iluminado surgiu, estava feliz por ter conseguido, certamente estava tão feroz e por isso não poderia mostrar isto para mais ninguém.

– Que droga! Eu estou indo embora! – esbravejou, pisando firme até o corredor. – Cuide dos meus tesouros, de todos eles!

– Pode deixar, vá com cuidado.

Ela acenou, despedindo-se com um sorriso que desapareceu quando já não conseguia mais ouvi-lo caminhar pesadamente. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para os tesouros e depois saiu, fechando a porta. Andou pelos corredores sem realmente saber o que fazer agora, não queria treinar, então decidiu que iria novamente com os servos, pediria uma nova história hoje, talvez sobre as batalhas de seu pai.

Ao chegar à entrada viu os três discutindo e acertando as pás uns nos outros, causando uma risada gostosa na princesa que continuou de longe a observá-los. Perdeu alguns minutos apenas vendo o trio, gostava deles do fundo do coração, poderiam ser estranhos, entretanto eram seus amigos. Deu um passo à frente, porém recuou no mesmo instante, lembrando da bronca que havia recebido por estar lá fora com eles conversando. Não queria que fossem repreendidos novamente por sua causa, não desejava mal a ninguém, por isto decidiu que ficaria só mais um pouquinho lá fora e depois voltaria para treinar.

Cumprindo seu dever, Shirayuki voltou para o templo. Logo após os primeiros passos sentiu algo diferente, havia alguma coisa errada. Apressou-se e farejou um novo cheiro ali, era doce e agradável. Tentou imaginar o que poderia ter deixado esse aroma tão gostoso e a única coisa que vinha em sua mente é que poderia ser uma flor, mas então, como ela teria aparecido bem no topo de uma montanha gélida? Alguém teria invadido sua casa? Decidiu que deveria ir até a sala dos tesouros checar se estava tudo bem, e foi exatamente quando entrou no corredor que se depararam, subitamente, quase trombando. Os olhares se encontraram e ficaram perdidos por um instante, surpresos pelo ocorrido.

Ele por instinto recuou e ergueu o chicote de espinhos, pronto para atacar, porém sua ação foi interrompida por aqueles olhos negros como a noite, gentis e ingênuos.

Ela permanecia estática, como se tudo dela tivesse sido roubado por aqueles olhos dourados cheios de vida, gananciosos e perigosos.

– Você…

* * *

 _Notas do capítulo:_

 _-_ **Yōkai** ( _lit. demônio, espírito, ou monstro_ ), também escrito como _**youkai**_ , é uma classe de criaturas sobrenaturais do folclore japonês, que inclui o **oni** (lit. "ogro"), a **_kitsune_** (lit. "raposa") e a **_yuki-onna_** (lit. "mulher da neve"). Alguns são humanos com características de animais, ou o contrário, como o **Kappa** (lit. "criança do rio") e o **Tengu** (lit. "cães sagrados"). Um _yōkai_ geralmente tem algum tipo de poder sobrenatural ou espiritual, e assim encontros com humanos tendem a ser perigosos. Um _yōkai_ que tem a habilidade de se transformar é chamado de **_obake_**. O termo _yōkai_ é ambíguo, e pode ser usado para designar todo tipo de monstro e criatura sobrenatural.

.

 _Oi, tudo bem?_

 _Acabei decidindo postar um capítulo por semana até chegar ao nono (escrevi até esse) e nesse meio tempo ver se a inspiração volta e concluo a fic que não será muito grande, prometo. A história é bem água com açúcar, divertida (estou tentando) e com um romancezinho quase lá (estou praticando). Tem uma ponta forte no drama da Shirayuki e pode não parecer, mas há muita coisa dentro dessa bolinha de pelos brancos (fofa da mãe). E como eu disse, a coisa vai andando devagar, quase parando._

 _Quem tiver paciência pra ler, obrigada. E pra quem comenta, valeu pelo feedback! Ele é sempre muito bem vindo e necessário, me ajuda muito mesmo. Sem mais bla bla bla, beijos e até o próximo. Fui ~_


	3. O misterioso invasor

_3 - O misterioso invasor_

.

Os lábios continuaram abertos, mas nenhuma outra palavra surgiu. Shirayuki não conseguia mais lembrar o que iria dizer, ainda estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos selvagens. Suas mãos pousaram sobre o peito, um apelo para que o coração se acalmasse e que o rosto parasse de queimar feito chamas.

Aquela era a primeira vez que encontrava um youkai que não fosse o pai ou os três servos que viviam naquele templo, não sabia exatamente como reagir. Ele era alto, seus cabelos longos eram prateados, usava uma roupa diferente de tudo o que já havia visto, ela era impecavelmente branca, assim como a neve que caia noite e dia naquele lugar. Chegou a pensar que ele pudesse ser igual a ela – um Inugami – pelo fato de também ter orelhas pontudas e uma cauda felpuda, mas a energia sinistra que farejava não era nem um pouco parecida.

Ficou apreensiva quando viu que ele segurava na mão esquerda um pequeno objeto dourado, um dos preciosos tesouros de seu pai. Novamente se viu em uma situação que não conseguia resolver, mostrando em seu rosto a expressão de tensão e seriedade. A reação do invasor foi instantânea ao ver-se encurralado, preparando-se para um confronto no qual parecia inevitável.

— Você precisa ir agora! – a voz suave da jovem estava carregada de preocupação.

Os olhos dourados se estreitaram, desconfiando daquela ação, mas logo abaixou a guarda ao vê-la dar as costas para ele, para o inimigo, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que a trouxe até ali. – Se o meu pai chegar e te encontrar aqui... Isto será muito perigoso!

Ela fitou o chão como se estivesse pensando nas consequências e suas orelhas murcharam. Sabia que Kinugami não perdoaria tamanha insolência e lutaria com todas as suas forças, por isso iria ajudá-lo a fugir. Olhou por sobre o ombro o belo youkai e não conseguiu ignorar que ele estava com a mão machucada e que poderia estar roubando para poder sobreviver. Novamente se encontrava em um dilema.

— Por que está me ajudando?

A voz tranquila dele a fez voltar um passo e se dirigir ao ladrão, porém fitando os próprios pés. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto de modo a esconder o rubor que só aumentava e sem um pensamento definido, cheia de dúvidas e ponderando todas as razões, ergueu levemente o olhar e suspirou vagarosamente.

— Eu não sei!

O sorrisinho tímido que formou em seus lábios quebrou toda e qualquer dúvida de que Shirayuki poderia estar tramando algo. Ela continuou a caminhar enquanto era avaliada por ele, cada gesto gracioso da garota albina passava-lhe a impressão de uma princesa, bondosa e delicada, no entanto era visível o poder que ela exalava mesmo que inconscientemente. Quando enfim chegaram ao jardim branco, o invasor concluiu que a sua salvadora era de fato _perigosamente_ gentil.

— Eu já vi meu pai descer a montanha por este lado.

Shirayuki continuou até o final do jardim, aproximando-se do pequeno cercado de madeira que separava o templo do abismo escuro e profundo. Não sabia se era possível descer por ali em segurança, porém seria impossível tentar sair pela frente, já que os servos estavam lá fora tirando a neve que continuava a acumular.

Olhou para a imensidão abaixo com cautela e sentiu uma leve vertigem lhe atingir, deixando-a com as pernas trêmulas. O invasor se colocou ao lado dela, rapidamente, segurando-a em seus braços. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e o silêncio que surgiu deixou Shirayuki constrangida, já que não esperava essa atitude dele.

— Você é muito estranha, inugami. Ajudando o inimigo assim... Não faz jus a lenda que carrega. – segurou o rosto da princesa, a fitando, não conseguia acreditar que ela era filha daquele demônio feroz e destruidor.

Mas não podia negar que ela era bonita, porém ingênua demais. Não seria capaz de sobreviver em meio a toda a maldade que havia no Makai. Era uma youkai fraca – não de poder, mas de malícia, conhecimento. A bondade dela seria um prato cheio para demônios como ele, que usam da fraqueza dos outros para seu próprio bem.

— Eu não sei a qual lenda se refere, mas se tudo ficar bem... Acho que não tem problema, né?

Ela abriu um sorriso pequeno, mostrando a face completamente vermelha, porém no próximo segundo uma fraqueza súbita lhe atingiu o corpo e suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo-a cair de joelhos sobre a neve fria. Ficou angustiada ao perceber que não tinha forças para levantar e quando ergueu o olhar – para encontrar aqueles olhos selvagens –, viu a mão ferida dele se aproximar, mostrando uma pequena semente em meio ao sangue que voltou a fluir na palma.

— Finalmente o efeito do veneno começou a surgir. – sua voz era fria, assim como sua expressão. – O aroma de flores que havia lá dentro era um veneno que criei para impedir que fosse pego durante a fuga, só não imaginei que demoraria tanto para agir.

A pequena semente começou a brotar, as raízes penetrando na pele e florescendo uma linda _rosa negra_. Ele a pegou, colocando-a nas mãos alvas da jovem.

— Isto é o...

O invasor parou, desviando a atenção para o templo no mesmo instante em que a montanha estremeceu. O ar havia tornado-se mais rarefeito que o normal, dando-lhe impressão que o mesmo lhe faltaria e uma energia sinistra tomou conta de todo o lugar. De cima dos telhados uma gigantesca sombra se formou, o rugido feroz e animalesco fora tão forte que as nuvens acinzentadas se dissiparam, detendo a neve que caia branda todos os dias, interrompendo seu ciclo eterno.

Kinugami surgiu, saltando por sobre o jardim e tomando sua forma em _humanoide_ para então encarar aquele que ousou invadir seu lar. Seus olhos negros queimavam de ódio e a fúria que sentia dentro de si era descarregada em uma ventania cheia de instintos maldosos.

— Veio buscar a morte nesta montanha gélida, _Youko Kurama_? – seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso maligno ao reconhecer o youkai raposa a sua frente, mas logo sua feição fechou ao ver Shirayuki ao lado dele, aparentemente frágil e debilitada.

— Sua coleção é tão tentadora que não pude deixar de vir dar uma olhadinha. – sorriu faceiro, analisando a situação em que se encontrava, que de fato não era nada favorável.

Kurama notou que o deus-cão não avançou ao vê-lo ao lado de sua filha, mesmo que todos os planos que havia criado para este roubo terem sido descartados, ainda havia uma chance e não iria desperdiçá-la. Olhou para o rosto confuso da princesa e a levantou com cuidado, atraindo a atenção de cão-dourado e certificou-se de que ela conseguia ainda se manter em pé, apesar da febre que lhe enrubescia o rosto, ficando entre a inugami e o abismo.

Colocou nos cabelos brancos da jovem a rosa negra, olhando-a por alguns segundos e sussurrou, somente para a ela ouvir:

— Nos veremos novamente...

Sorriu confiante e a empurrou levemente para frente, fazendo-a caminhar alguns passos desajeitados e cair nos braços de Kinugami, que foi ao seu encontro. Ao mesmo tempo saltou para o precipício, olhando para o templo que ficava para trás rapidamente, querendo ter a certeza que aquele demônio não iria em busca de sua cabeça, não tendo isto ocorrido, acabou sendo engolido pela escuridão e pela neve fria que voltava a cair lentamente.

Shirayuki perdia a consciência nos braços do pai, vendo-o bravo, falando coisas que já não conseguia compreender.

* * *

.

 _Notas do capítulo:_

 **. Humanoide** é todo o ser que tem aparência semelhante ou que mesmo lembre um humano, mas não o sendo. Os seres humanoides são geralmente apresentados como bípedes de corpo ereto, que possuem dois olhos, um nariz e uma boca dispostos com a mesma ordem da face humana. Este termo é muito utilizado na ficção para designar seres fantásticos, como por exemplo robôs, personagens e monstros diversos. Este termo também é utilizado para alguns supostos extraterrestres cuja descrição se assemelha à de seres humanos.

. **Youko Kurama** é um demônio raposa ( _"Kitsune"_ ) que utiliza várias plantas e vegetais como arma, tendo preferência pelo Rose Whip, um chicote feito por ele a partir de uma rosa, mas também pode invocar e controlar diversas plantas terríveis, como a Mimosa do Mundo das Trevas e o Vegetal Sanguessuga, além de poder influenciar o crescimento delas, transformando sementes em plantas gigantes em poucos minutos. É também bastante ágil, tem enorme habilidade em localizar pontos fracos e é ótimo estrategista, o que geralmente lhe garante a vitória, mesmo em condições muito ou totalmente desfavoráveis.

.

 _Hello... It's me... s2_

 _Vim postar aqui rapidinho e partir, espero que curtam esse capitulo bagunçado e cheio de pow e splash!_

 _Deixem aquele review maroto, sabem que eu gosto XD please? *faz beicinho* E qualquer duvida só perguntar, responderei com o maior prazer!_

 _Obrigada! Beijos e até mais ;)_


	4. Os sentimentos ocultos

_4 - Os sentimentos ocultos_

.

Os passos furiosos de Kinugami ecoavam pelo templo, seu olhar de cólera fitava os três servos que permaneciam ajoelhados, curvados por sobre o chão de madeira escura. Nenhum deles ousava se pronunciar, esperavam que o mestre mostrasse um pouco de calma ou que pudesse iniciar algum diálogo, continuar naquela posição estava acabando com as suas costas.

— Bastou eu me afastar por um minuto e algo assim acontece bem debaixo do nariz de vocês! – a voz saiu em um rugido, sobressaltando-os.

— Mestre... – sussurrou o líder, que estava no meio. – Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer!

— Não dava para entrar no templo por causa do veneno. – disse o da direta, tremendo-se por inteiro.

— Não dava para ir pelo telhado, não conseguimos fazer isto com estes corpos! – completou o da esquerda, quase choramingando.

— Quantas desculpas eu terei de ouvir antes de arrancar as suas cabeças?! - parou perante eles, o corpo inclinado para frente de modo ameaçador.

— Kinugami... – com a voz firme o líder se levantou, seus olhos esbugalhados giraram por alguns segundos. – Não tinha como ajudar, então não desconte a sua frustração em mim e nos meus irmãos!

— Mano Hayato... – disse o da direita, jogando-se no chão.

— Agora sim vamos morrer... – completou o da esquerda, escondendo-se atrás de um pilar.

O cão dourado inspirou fundo, olhando a reação dos três e bufou. Seus ombros largos arquearam, cansados. Hayato se aproximou, colocando a mão nas costas do mestre, confortando-o como velhos amigos.

— Vamos proteger a princesa, o que aconteceu daquela vez não vai se repetir.

A cena daquele dia voltava aos poucos, nublando os olhos negros do deus-cão. Encarou as próprias mãos e a única coisa que conseguiu sentir foi raiva, o sentimento que ocupou seu coração depois que aquela mulher partiu daquela forma. O trio permaneceu em silêncio, divagando na tristeza daquele momento, deixando Kinugami sozinho no corredor mal iluminado.

.

Os olhos foram se abrindo lentamente, pesados como se o sono ainda estivesse sobre eles. O corpo rejeitava os comandos, obrigando-a permanecer deitada por mais alguns minutos.

Shirayuki ficou surpresa ao perceber que estava em seu quarto. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, lembrava vagamente dos últimos acontecimentos e ficou envergonhada em ter pensado – primeiramente – no invasor ao acordar. "Será que ele está bem?" repetia mentalmente, se repreendendo em seguida por ter desobedecido ao pai.

Esforçou-se o máximo que podia e sentou sobre o _futon_ , refletiu sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e decidiu que deveria falar com o pai sobre a sua negligência, sobre o tesouro roubado. Olhou ao redor e notou que no chão, perto de onde estava deitada, havia uma bacia com água, toalhas e um copo com um líquido negro que flutuava algumas pétalas de rosas. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela flor lhe fazia lembrar novamente do youkai raposa, das palavras ditas antes dele partir, lembrou que havia sido envenenada e por isto estava nestas condições. Tudo ficava mais claro a cada instante e a necessidade de se desculpar com Kinugami tornava-se inadiável.

Levantou-se com esforço, ignorando a leve tontura que sentiu e caminhou até a porta de madeira, deslizando-a para o lado. Parou imediatamente surpreendida pelas costas largas do pai, que estava sentado ali, movendo as orelhas provavelmente ao notar que a filha havia levantado.

— P-papai... – começou, sentindo a voz fraca e falha. – Me desculpe.

O deus-cão se levantou, formando uma muralha na frente da filha. Seu olhar penetrante ficou estagnado no rosto pálido – ainda sofrido pelo veneno – da jovem. Sua expressão era uma verdadeira incógnita, não estava bravo e nem tão pouco sério. Apenas olhava de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes e por este motivo, lágrimas começaram a minar de seus olhos, escorrendo sem permissão por sua face.

— Vá descansar. Eu estarei aqui.

"Eu vou te proteger" foi o que ela entendeu nestas palavras e com um sorriso tímido, limpou as lágrimas. Não era do feitio de Kinugami ser sentimentalista, porém era nos pequenos sinais que ele mostrava o quanto amava a filha e o porquê de não consolá-la sempre... Desejava que ela ficasse forte. Com as mãos sobre o peito, reconfortada pela presença do pai, voltou para o _futon_ , deitando-se virada para a porta, do modo em que pudesse ver aquelas costas largas velando seu sono.

.

Os dias passaram, assim como a neve continuava caindo incansável. Os três servos cuidavam dos portões, limpando montanhas de gelo que se acumularam no tempo em que Shirayuki esteve acamada. Nenhum dos três saiu do lado dela neste período e nem foi necessário uma ordem para tal, pois o trio amava a jovem princesa. Neste instante restava apenas alegria, tendo ela toda contente e jovial, brincando e conversando com eles nas tardes entediantes do Makai.

— Como é bom ver a princesa aqui! – Hayato falou todo orgulhoso.

— Não tem coisa melhor, não é mesmo? – disse o da direita, pulando alegremente.

— Não, não! Isto é uma verdadeira maravilha! – bradou o da esquerda, acompanhando o irmão, pulando empolgado.

— Pessoal...

Os lábios dela se alargaram em um sorriso iluminado, encantando os três que pararam de trabalhar somente para contemplá-la. Estava linda usando um quimono azul marinho, flores bordadas em branco e lilás enfeitavam as mangas longas e a cinta que envolvia a cintura fina da youkai. Seus cabelos platinados formavam uma trança longa que pendia por sobre o ombro. Estava encantadora como sempre, pois era assim que a viam: a inocente e bela princesa Shirayuki.

— Posso ajudá-los? – sugeriu, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado. Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

— Reunir!

Hayato gritou, erguendo a pá de coletar neve. Os três formaram um círculo, abaixando a cabeça e começaram a discutir se deveriam ou não deixá-la fazer um trabalho tão cansativo e perigoso. Cogitaram os prós e quando começaram os contras, dentre os motivos dela machucar as mãos ou que pudesse escorregar no gelo, decidiram que era melhor não. Quando enfim voltaram à atenção para a deusa-cão, viram-na agachada, cavoucando a neve com as mãozinhas e jogando o pouco de neve que conseguiu acumular para o lado, formando um novo montinho de neve.

— _Yuki-onna_! _Yuki-onna_! Por favor, não sopre mais. – cantava animada, balançando levemente o corpo para lá e para cá. – Pois a neve é muito fria e minhas mãos não aquecem mais!

Os três caíram de joelhos, derrotados por aquela cena tão fofa. As orelhas felpudas subiam e desciam conforme jogava as palavras, repetindo a mesma estrofe, o que fazia crer que ela só conseguia se lembrar dessa parte da música. Levantaram animados e junto dela, cantarolaram por um bom tempo.

Shirayuki estava se divertindo bastante, talvez aquele fosse o dia em que mais se sentiu feliz. Estava brincando com os cristais de neve que caiam lentamente, dançando junto a eles conforme o vento soprava criando redemoinhos. O vento trouxe consigo um aroma que foi familiar ao olfato aguçado da youkai, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante, adentrando o templo apressadamente.

Hayato discutia com os irmãos que estavam atrasados, logo Kinugami chegaria e a neve ainda ocupava todo o lugar. Voltou o olhar para a princesa e notou que ela havia retornado para o interior, praticamente correndo. Estranhando aquela ação, deixando a pá no chão e abandonando os irmãos que rolavam na neve ainda brigando, seguiu a jovem carregado de preocupação.

Ela continuou no mesmo ritmo, atravessando os corredores e chegando ao jardim branco em um segundo. Seu coração batia apressado e a ansiedade tomava conta de seu peito, não conseguia entender o motivo de toda essa agitação, mas desejava muito encontrá-lo. Olhou ao redor e não o avistou, caminhando um pouco mais até a cerca que separava o templo do imenso abismo. Olhou curiosa para baixo e não viu nada além de uma densa neblina, deu a meia volta derrotada, abaixando as orelhas – triste.

Ergueu o olhar, decidida em voltar para a companhia dos servos quando o avistou parado, encostado em uma grande pedra, olhando-a com aqueles olhos selvagens. Um sorriso de canto surgiu no youkai raposa, como se ele conseguisse ver tudo o que acontecia no interior da deusa-cão, os sentimentos que afloraram e tingiam as bochechas dela. Apesar da surpresa do encontro, nenhum dos dois falou uma única palavra e apenas se olhavam; cada um avaliando o outro vagarosamente.

A youkai deu um passo à frente, desviando primeiramente o olhar para os lados, abrindo um sorriso tímido. Foi até ele, parando a alguns passos. Seus olhos bondosos transmitiam alegria e uma imensa satisfação em vê-lo. Soltou um suspiro antes de começar a falar:

— Aah... Ainda bem que conseguiu descer a montanha em segurança. – alargava o sorriso, ele estava bem afinal, entretanto uma dúvida veio em sua mente. – Mas por que voltou aqui, Kurama?

— Tinha uma coisa que eu queria ver novamente.

— Os tesouros? - perguntou, levantando as orelhas um pouco curiosa.

— Sim, os tesouros.

Kurama abriu um sorriso diminuto, faceiro, sempre tão misterioso em seus atos. Acabou sendo retribuído pela gentileza do olhar de Shirayuki, que inocentemente desejava cada vez mais a presença do raposa. Aquele dia, de fato, havia sido o melhor de sua vida.

* * *

.

 _Notas:_

 **\- Futon** \- O futon é um tipo de acolchoado ou manta flexível o suficiente para ser dobrado e guardado durante o dia e utilizado à noite, com o objetivo de se poupar espaço. É formado por um _shikibuton_ (inferior) e um _kakebuton_ (acolchoado grosso).

 **\- Yuki-Onna** \- É a famosa mulher da neve, que no folclore japonês é retratada como um fantasma que seduz homens e os deixam morrer nas tempestades de neve. No anime/mangá _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , aparece um grupo de Yuki-onna, sendo uma delas a mãe de Hiei e de Yukina. Algumas lendas dizem que se ela soprar, pode chamar uma forte tempestade ou congelar uma pessoa por completo.

*E uma pequena observação, a música que a Shirayuki canta foi inventada, rs. Não foi retirada de nenhuma música infantil/e ou da cultura japonesa.

.

 _Voltei!_

 _Mais um capitulo revisado e postado, estou muito feliz por estar conseguindo manter a atualização nos dias certinhos! Só preciso mesmo é criar vergonha na cara e continuar escrevendo. Eu não tenho jeito mesmo, mas não perdi as esperanças! E gosto muito da Shirayuki para deixá-la sem um final digno... Alias, gosto de todos eles, até do Kinugami que as vezes, bem as vezes é um cara legal xD_

 _Agradeço muito quem estiver acompanhando e a Co-star pelos comentários... ç_ç é muito importante pra mim... Valeu! s2_

 _Isso é tudo, não vou enrolar mais... Beijos e até mais!_


	5. Os três irmãos

_5 - Os três irmãos_

.

As mãos verdes, de dedos longos e enrugados seguraram na porta e somente metade do rosto pequeno e queixudo ficou a mostra, observando aquela cena. Hayato sabia que não seria descoberto, pois sua energia sinistra era quase nula e o seu cheiro nunca chegaria neles, porque o vento soprava contra ele indo para o interior do templo. Mesmo sendo cauteloso preferiu não ficar muito tempo, já que o inimigo estava novamente com a princesa e não queria que nenhum mal viesse acometê-la novamente.

Seu coração ficou apertado ao vê-la sorrir e conversar tão alegremente com aquele youkai raposa. O brilho que havia no olhar de Shirayuki não era algo comum... "Ela está apaixonada" pensou, ficando assustado com esta simples conclusão. Escondeu-se, ficando alguns segundos assim, dando uma última olhada para os dois e percebeu que a história que acompanhou anos atrás estava se repetindo ali, diante de seus olhos. Retornou, caminhando lentamente até a entrada do templo.

Estava derrotado, seria incapaz de interferir neste novo sentimento que nascia em sua querida princesa, mas temia pela consequência que isto viria a criar quando Kinugami descobrisse a verdade. Seu mestre poderia trancar de vez a jovem naquele templo, ou simplesmente partir e só voltar quando tivesse acabado com Kurama de uma vez por todas. Desolado, recolheu a pá e voltou a cavar, ignorando a briga dos irmãos que continuava até agora.

.

O tempo passou e era impossível não notar a irritação de Kinugami com o desaparecimento constante de seus tesouros, mesmo quando ele não pronunciava nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. Era certo que desconfiava que o raposa fosse o culpado, mas não conseguia acreditar que ninguém havia encontrado ele nos corredores, ou que o maldito simplesmente aparecia e desaparecia tão rápido ao ponto de não ser pego.

Fechou as portas do salão dos tesouros e bufou, pensando em quantos haviam sumido. Não conseguiu fazer as contas, estava tão nervoso que só conseguia pensar em acabar com o maldito Kurama. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ficando em uma postura ereta, precisava arrumar um jeito de detê-lo, entretanto não poderia contar com a filha neste caso... Nunca mais iria colocá-la em uma posição de perigo.

Caminhou até a entrada do templo e viu seus servos trabalhando, ou melhor, batendo as pás uns nos outros, discutindo sobre o atraso das atividades.

— Vocês envergonham o meu nome! – gritou, vendo-os se alinhar, parando diante a sua imagem irritada. – Não rebaixem a imagem dos _Inugamis_ desta maneira!

— Mestre... – começou Hayato. – As tempestades que andam acontecendo estão atrasando nosso trabalho, está ficando impossível manter a neve fora dos portões! – se agitou, olhando para os irmãos que concordaram com afinco.

— Não se faça de estúpido. – rosnou baixo, ficando ainda mais estressado. – Aquele ladrãozinho continua a roubar minhas relíquias e vocês não estão fazendo nada para detê-lo!

— Mas e a Shirayuki? – o da direita se levantou, olhando para Kinugami. – Não seria perigoso para ela se a gente...

— É claro que seria perigoso! – o da esquerda complementou, balançando a cabeça em negação. – Podemos machucá-la! Somos perigosos, muito perigosos...

— Eu sou perigoso.

Kinugami mostrou as presas, os dentes afiados capazes de quebrar os ossos de seus inimigos. Sua energia sinistra se expandiu, chamando a atenção de Shirayuki que estava no quarto, terminando de se aprontar. Ela foi correndo até eles, olhando preocupada para o quarteto que discutia em voz alta.

— Obedeçam às minhas ordens ou matarei cada um de vocês! – o youkai dourado ficou em posição de ataque, iria submetê-los às ordens nem que fosse a força.

— Não posso aceitar esta ordem! – berrou Hayato, agitando os braços em todas as direções. – Não vou arriscar a segurança deste templo por causa de meros objetos!

— Ora seu!

— Pessoal?

Shirayuki chamou a todos, que já estavam embolados no começo de uma luta. Kinugami tinha o líder dos servos mordendo o seu tornozelo, enquanto os outros dois estavam pendurados em seus braços, impedindo-o de machucar o irmão mais velho. Os quatro olharam para ela e se separaram de imediato, cada um olhando para uma direção, disfarçando.

— Por que estão brigando? – suas orelhas murcharam, enquanto as mãos pousaram sobre o peito, ficando aflita com a situação.

— Sente-se princesa... – pediu o líder, abaixando a cabeça. – Nós... Nós vamos fazer de tudo para protegê-la.

— Não importa qual seja a forma... – disse o da direita.

— Estaremos sempre ao seu lado... – disse o da esquerda.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, arrumando o quimono para se sentar nos degraus que ficavam na entrada da mansão. Olhou para o pai, este se dirigiu até a filha com um olhar de vitória, ficando alguns passos à frente dela.

— Acabem logo com isto. – reclamou o deus-cão, fitando-os com seriedade.

Os três deram um longo suspiro, percebendo que aquilo havia se tornado algo inevitável. Olharam por uma última vez para a princesa e então se prepararam, ficando em pé, um do lado do outro e iniciaram.

As nuvens acinzentadas no céu começaram a se concentrar, ficando carregadas e o vento soprava com força – em todas as direções – contra a montanha. O clima estava reagindo à intensa energia maligna que se concentrava ao redor do trio, formando uma barreira que impedia qualquer coisa de se aproximar.

Toda a energia acumulada se expandiu e em um segundo se extinguiu, assim como o vento, as nuvens e a neve. Os três continuaram parados, mas seus corpos estavam definhados, a pele esverdeada trincando e despedaçando sem vida. Ao ver aquilo acontecendo, Shirayuki se desesperou e quando iria se levantar, Kinugami a impediu com um olhar severo, deixando-a ainda mais angustiada.

Os corpos foram crescendo, perdendo a antiga pele e a luz que os envolvia brilhava como um fogo ardente, sendo impossível encará-los diretamente. A temperatura subiu gradativamente e três círculos de pura chama os envolveram, diminuindo ao passo em que os irmãos caminhavam em direção de seus mestres.

Eles passaram por Kinugami que permaneceu na mesma posição, dois deles pararam, curvando-se perante o cão dourado, entretanto um continuou, ficando diante a princesa. Ele era muito alto, tinha ombros largos e um olhar severo. Seu cabelo preto e comprido estava amarrado com uma fita e pendia por sobre o ombro, as orelhas pontudas estavam em pé; alertas.

— Seu humilde servo está de volta, princesa.

Shirayuki ouviu a voz rouca e serena do deus-cão e em seguida seus lábios se alargaram em um sorriso. Reconhecia este youkai que surgiu a sua frente, esta forma que há muito tempo lhe rondou e lhe protegeu.

— Yato!

Hayato olhou surpreso para a princesa, não imaginava que ela fosse se lembrar dele, ou melhor, de sua verdadeira forma. A viu estender os braços do mesmo modo que fazia quando ainda era uma criança e ele a ergueu, elevando-a acima da cabeça, fazendo-a rir de modo infantil e nostálgico.

Do alto, Shirayuki conseguia ver os irmãos youkais vindo em sua direção. Eles eram pouca coisa menor que Hayato, tinham o cabelo muito escuro também, porém curto e bagunçado. Os dois eram idênticos, mas a cor de seus olhos eram diferente, uma orbe azul e a outra verde. Agitavam os braços disputando quem chegaria primeiro até ela, afagando o rosto alvo da deusa-cão.

— En! Yo!

— É Ren! – disse o da direita.

— E Ryo! – disse o da esquerda.

E todos deram risadas.

O mais velho a colocou no chão novamente, todas as lembranças que retornavam criavam uma atmosfera branda e aconchegante. Os três se ajoelharam, abaixando a cabeça para ela que franziu o cenho, se abaixando também, conseguindo olhar diretamente nos olhos deles.

— Porque fizeram isto? – sua voz saiu em um sussurro, de repente se viu preocupada com a resposta que eles poderiam dar.

— Para protegê-la de tudo. – respondeu Hayato, com seus olhos azuis escuros estagnados no chão.

— Tanto do mal que há lá fora... – começou Ren, sorrindo.

— Tanto do mal que há aqui dentro. – completou Ryo, piscando.

— A princesa sempre foi muito frágil e não víamos outro modo de cuidá-la, que não fosse abandonando a nossa verdadeira forma e tomando um novo corpo.

— Pode ficar tranquila, concordamos com tudo! Não é verdade Ryo? – perguntou um dos gêmeos, dando uma cotovelada no outro.

—É Claro! E a princesa era a coisa mais fofa de todo o Makai, foi um esforço que valeu a pena.

— Pessoal... Eu, não sei como...

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Shirayuki, estava feliz por saber que eles cuidaram dela por todo esse tempo, entretanto, uma tristeza muito grande lhe preenchia. Se eles a protegiam desde criança... Onde estava sua mãe esse tempo todo?

— Já chega, vão trabalhar! – gritou Kinugami, afastando os irmãos de perto da filha.

O cão-dourado se abaixou, limpando o rosto dela e pela expressão que Shirayuki fazia, tinha certeza que ela estava pensando em Shiori e isso o irritava profundamente. Sem dizer mais nada a levantou suavemente, guiando-a para o interior do templo.

— O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Ren, coçando a cabeça.

— O que fazemos todos os dias... – resmungou Hayato, cruzando os braços.

— E o que fazemos todos os dias? – questionou Ryo, bagunçando o cabelo.

— Tirar essa maldita neve!

* * *

.

 _Notas:_

 **\- Inugami:** "Na mitologia japonesa, um inugami é um youkai que assemelha-se a um cachorro. Um inugami é extremamente poderoso e é capaz de possuir humanos". Na fanfic os Inugamis conseguem possuir os corpos de outros youkais e humanos, desde que eles sejam mais fracos que eles. Por isso os irmãos estavam com outra aparência e somente agora voltaram para a verdadeira forma.

\- _"O que fazemos todos os dias..."_ , o diálogo no final do capítulo foi uma referência aos ratinhos Pinky e o Cérebro, que tentavam todas as noites dominar o mundo, assim como os três youkais tentam todos os dias acabar com a neve que ocupa o templo.

.

 _Olá! Voltei com mais um capítulo._

 _Dessa vez apresentando devidamente os irmãos. Eles são meus queridinhos na fic, eu amo muito cada um deles... A principio a ideia era deles serem aqueles monstros verdes e estranhos, mas achei interessante colocá-los como inugamis também (um mero capricho, confesso). Será que as coisas vão ficar mais difíceis pro Kurama? Hehe, o Kinugami conta com isso XD_

 _Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, e principalmente a CoStar por comentar com tanto carinho em todos os capítulos... s2 obrigada!_

 _Até mais!_


	6. O terrível reencontro

_6 - O terrível reencontro_

 _._

Os dias foram se tornando mais longos após os três irmãos terem voltado à forma de Inugami. O trabalho que antes se arrastava até o final da tarde, agora era concluído um pouco depois do almoço. Para Shirayuki isto foi motivo de festa, já que assim ganhava a atenção dos gêmeos e conseguia companhia para brincar e treinar.

Hayato continuava a manter a ordem, discutindo com os mais novos quando exageram nas brincadeiras, ainda se preocupava com a segurança de Shirayuki – principalmente agora que estavam em suas formas originais – não poderiam relaxar.

O dia estava menos gélido e a neve caia preguiçosa sobre o templo. Kinugami se preparava para partir, parando diante a porta da mansão e observou a filha que brincava despreocupada em meio aos cristais de gelo. Ren e Ryo corriam ao redor da princesa, fazendo-a rir ao tentar capturá-los.

— Ren! Ryo! Preparem-se! – disse autoritário o cão dourado, vendo-os estagnar no mesmo instante e se curvar diante a ordem.

— Precisamos de mais comida, água e roupas novas para a princesa, logo o frio se tornará insuportável. – Hayato surgiu ao lado de seu mestre, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Cuide de Shirayuki... Ou eu te matarei com as minhas próprias mãos! – olhou de canto para o amigo, deixando a voz soar ameaçadora.

— Como se fosse necessário tal _pedido_ …

Hayato retribuiu a ordem ameaçadora com um sorriso tão sinistro quanto o olhar de Kinugami e em seguida ambos acenaram com a cabeça, se despedindo. Os gêmeos apareceram já prontos para a viagem, dando tapinhas nos ombros – um de cada lado – do irmão mais velho, fazendo-o resmungar alguma coisa que lhes tiraram uma longa e gostosa risada. Ajoelharam-se perante a princesa e depois correram para o portal do templo, sumindo nas escadas que levam ao abismo nublado da montanha.

O deus-cão caminhou lentamente até a filha, olhando-a de um modo demorado. Não era possível saber o que se passava em seus pensamentos, pois sua expressão era séria e concentrada.

— Boa viagem papai, volte em segurança. – curvou-se, abrindo um sorriso em seguida.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer, fique escondida e deixe que Hayato cuide do resto.

— Sim, senhor.

Kinugami olhou por uma última vez para a filha e depositou a mão em seus cabelos, afagando-os. Depois partiu, dando um solitário aceno com a mão.

.

Um floco de neve caiu na ponta do nariz de Shirayuki e ela o retirou rapidamente, balançando as orelhas pela sensação gélida que lhe percorreu o corpo. O vento estava ficando forte e o frio voltava quebrando a trégua da manhã, entretanto nada iria tirá-la da entrada do templo, não até os gêmeos e seu pai voltar. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e antes mesmo de conseguir levantar-se para contemplar seu servo, uma _haori_ foi colocada sobre a sua cabeça, cobrindo-lhe quase por inteiro.

— Eles chegarão em breve, princesa. – disse Hayato, com sua voz rouca e tranquila. – Não precisa ficar preocupada assim.

— Mas... Estão demorando tanto. – sussurrou, abaixando o rosto e escondendo-o entre as mãos.

— Kinugami é dono destas terras, nelas não há ninguém capaz de derrotá-lo.

Shirayuki ergueu a cabeça de súbito, fazendo o tecido acinzentado deslizar por seus cabelos e revelar suas orelhas felpudas completamente erguidas. Os olhos negros da princesa fitaram os de Hayato, fazendo-o recuar um pouco, preocupado com a expressão curiosa que surgia na face da jovem. Pensou que ela poderia perguntar algo sobre a mãe ou algum outro assunto no qual foi proibido de revelar, porém a princesa abaixou a cabeça de novo, desanimada.

— Agora tudo faz sentido! – suspirou exageradamente, apontando com o dedo a imensidão. – Papai é tão forte que precisa proteger as nossas terras, por isso ele sempre está ocupado.

— Exatamente. – os lábios do servo se estreitaram em um pequeno sorriso, era uma ponta de alívio e outra de surpresa.

— Então preciso treinar muito para poder proteger a todos também! – concluiu determinada, fitando o infinito.

Ela se levantou delicadamente, recolhendo a _haori_ e dobrando-o, devolvendo para as mãos de Hayato que olhou confuso aquela atitude. Com uma leve reverência agradeceu a gentileza de seu leal guardião e começou a caminhar de volta para a mansão.

— O que vai fazer? – estendeu a mão, como se pudesse impedi-la àquela distância. –Está muito frio princesa!

O sorriso amplo de Shirayuki iluminou aquele lugar apático, relevando a coisa mais óbvia... Ela iria treinar. O deus-cão suspirou, admirando o modo simplório dela pensar, isto o fez assimilar o quanto a filha era parecida com o pai, neste ponto.

Seus passos apressados alcançaram o jardim branco, revelando algo que ela não esperava encontrar. Os longos cabelos prateados balançaram ao se virar, chocando seu olhar dourado e selvagem com o da jovem, que estava com uma feição de surpresa.

— Kurama!

Ele permaneceu frio, mostrando um pequeno descontentamento ao ser descoberto, mas logo aliviou a face, chamando-a com um gesto de mão.

— Eu não percebi você chegar. – se aproximou dele, abaixando o rosto corado. – Meu nariz deve ter congelado... – sussurrou mais para si, cobrindo-o com as mãos.

— Mas sempre estamos nos esbarrando. – concluiu o raposa, pensando nesta estranha coincidência, encontrou mais vezes a garota em vez dos os outros que ali moravam, para a sua sorte.

— Você vai me falar mais sobre o Makai?

A voz doce, os olhos negros esperançosos e os gestos inocentes. Essas pequenas coisas impediam o youkai raposa de ignorá-la, percebeu isto a cada visita que fazia a este templo e a cada vez que a via. Não era de seu feitio ser bondoso, mas estava sendo afetado lentamente por este veneno – e ela era o veneno mais poderoso que ele já havia enfrentado. Viciante. Sem cura.

— Por que não sai para ver com seus próprios olhos?

Os lábios dela se separaram, mas não conseguia responder a pergunta. Não poderia sair da montanha, seu pai nunca iria permitir isso e a cada vez que ouvia coisas sobre o Makai, mais desejava conhecê-lo melhor. Como seria tocar a grama? E a areia do deserto? Como são os outros demônios que povoam este lugar tão amplo e misterioso? Sem perceber, sua expressão tornou-se tristonha e quando voltou a encará-lo, sentiu os longos dedos do raposa tocar-lhe a face.

— Tire suas mãos da princesa, agora!

Hayato gritou da porta do casarão, mostrando as presas afiadas ao rosnar. Seus olhos azuis tornaram-se impiedosos e em um movimento rápido se aproximou dos dois, inclinando-se na direção do invasor. A deusa-cão entrou na frente de Kurama, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem ao pensar que ele poderia ser ferido e só conseguiu soltar o ar – que prendia sem perceber – ao ver Hayato parar de súbito, diante de seu semblante choroso.

— Fuja Kurama! – suplicou, abrindo os braços em sua defesa.

— Não permitirei... – tentou novamente avançar, mas seu corpo foi enlaçado pelos braços de Shirayuki.

— Por favor Hayato, não o machuque!

Kurama se distanciou, aproveitando a brecha e antes de fugir, olhou novamente para a jovem albina e trancou o maxilar. Novamente foi salvo por ela... Outra coincidência, mas esta era quase uma piada de mau gosto.

— Seja insolente o suficiente para voltar e ganhará uma morte bem dolorosa!

O silêncio voltou a reinar na montanha, nem mesmo o vento se atreveu a rompê-lo. A paz que havia no ambiente não correspondia à fúria que ardia dentro do deus-cão e só conseguiu se acalmar quando notou que, os braços que lhe apertavam ainda tremiam e as lágrimas surgiam uma após a outra dos olhos já avermelhados de sua mestra.

— Está ferida? – a viu negar com a cabeça e lentamente se afastar. – Ele estava roubando os tesouros de seu pai, Shirayuki.

— Mas o que há de errado nisto, Hayato? Papai também roubou eles de alguém.

O servo se calou, não encontrou nada para argumentar aquelas palavras. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, o que deveria fazer agora?

— É melhor entrar, ou irá adoecer. – falou com o seu típico timbre rouco.

Shirayuki voltava lentamente para o interior do templo, esfregando as mãos nos olhos, brigando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Hayato apenas a observou, vendo o quanto ela era parecida com a mãe, ambas tinham o coração extremamente bondoso.

.

Seus passos afundavam na neve que se acumulou novamente na entrada, imaginando onde Hayato estava que não havia cuidado disto. O cão dourado bufou cansado, carregando as coisas que haviam sido encomendadas e deixando-as perto da porta, seguindo para a sala dos tesouros onde imaginou encontrar a filha, já que as chamas iluminavam o caminho até lá. Quando dobrou o corredor encontrou Shirayuki parada diante a porta aberta, olhando o interior do cômodo.

— Estou de volta.

Ela o encarou e a pouca luz que banhava seu rosto pálido mostrava os olhos irritados por um choro que já havia passado. Kinugami se apressou e a fitou de perto, depois se virou para a sala e com apenas um olhar percebeu que estava faltando outro item de sua coleção. Trincou os dentes e saiu, pisando fundo, sentindo seu sangue ferver diante as suas próprias conclusões.

.

Os gêmeos discutiam do lado de fora, brigando para ver quem iria retirar a neve. Agarram a roupa um do outro e encostaram testa com testa, rosnando baixo em uma disputa de resistência e teimosia. A atenção dos dois foi tomada quando sentiram a energia sinistra de Kinugami se expandir, e em seguida a porta ser destruída pelo corpo de Hayato sendo lançado e caindo sobre a neve.

— Irmão! – gritam em uníssono.

O sangue minava do imenso arranhão que ia do ombro direito ao abdômen, corrompendo o branco da neve imaculada.

— Você deixou ele entrar em minha casa novamente e roubar o meu tesouro. Vai pagar por isto!

* * *

 _._

 _Notas do capítulo:_

\- **Haori:** A haori é uma jaqueta tradicional japonesa com mangas largas e gola estreita.

\- **"O raposa"** : Todos sabemos que o masculino de raposa é raposo, porém, no meu íntimo, achei que iria ficar muito estranho no contexto, sendo que (se não me engano) no anime e na tradução do mangá também usavam o artigo masculino com o nome do animal no feminino. Então caso achem que eu venho errando desde o começo, queria deixar claro que foi completamente proposital e de uso poético.

.

 _Oi! Tudo bem?_

 _Eu não vou me delongar, vim mesmo apenas agradecer a CoStar pelos comentários e pelo apoio! E para quem estiver lendo também, obrigada por acompanhar! Deixem um comentário dizendo o que gostou e não gostou, aguardo o feedback! Beijos e até mais!_


	7. Sangue de Inugami

_7 - Sangue de Inugami_

.

O olhar de Shirayuki vagava pela sala dos tesouros, como se ali houvesse alguma resposta para os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. De fato, o volume de objetos havia caído, mas os de maior valor ainda estavam ali. A forma que o raposa selecionava os artefatos era realmente aleatória, ou simplesmente não queria acarretar nenhum problema para ela? E depois do que aconteceu hoje ele iria voltar para vê-la?

Provavelmente não.

Não poderia culpar Hayato por isso, já que era ela quem ajudava um intruso a roubar sua própria família. Poderia usar argumentos sobre o quão correto ou não aquilo era, mas no fundo ela era a única culpada.

Sua atenção foi tomada ao ouvir a voz de seu pai, anunciando seu retorno. Kinugami se aproximou rapidamente encarando-a como se estivesse vendo através de seus olhos tudo o que havia acontecido. Em seguida ele se dirigiu a sala e a observou por alguns segundos, logo se afastando da filha e saindo tão rápido quanto havia chegado. Seus passos estavam ainda mais pesados e a respiração carregada era audível mesmo àquela distância.

Shirayuki deu um passo à frente involuntariamente, com a imagem do olhar alimentado por ódio que Kinugami carregava. Algo dentro de si dizia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer, portanto apressou o caminhar, levando a mão contra o peito e sentindo o coração acelerar de ansiedade. Quando chegou à entrada do templo, viu as costas largas de seu pai se distanciando e mais a frente Hayato olhava os objetos que haviam sido trazidos da viagem. O servo notou a aspereza do mestre ao se aproximar e se levantou, sendo golpeado em seguida pelas garras afiadas do cão dourado. A energia sinistra se elevou de forma inesperada, o golpe foi tão rápido quanto um raio que jogou o corpo do outro com tanta força contra a porta, que ela se partiu em pedaços.

A voz estrondosa de Kinugami sentenciando o servo despertou Shirayuki do choque. Era verdade o que estava acontecendo ali? Ele iria matar Hayato? Não, isto não pode estar acontecendo...

— Não! – o grito sufocado da princesa não os alcançou lá fora.

Mediante ao desespero correu sem parar, chegando a perder as sandálias dos pés, sendo recebida pelo vento frio e o cheiro forte de sangue no ar. Alcançou os gêmeos que estavam ao lado do irmão mais velho, prontos para atacar caso Kinugami insistisse em avançar. Encontrava-se novamente nesta situação: dividida entre as pessoas que amava, separando o conflito que – intimamente – sabia que era a responsável.

— Volte para dentro, agora! – a ordem do cão dourado soou absoluta.

— Não posso. – respondeu obstinada, encarando os olhos negros e furiosos do pai.

— Shirayuki... Saia da minha frente.

Seus punhos fecharam e as presas estavam à mostra, tudo indicava que a paciência do mestre do templo Inugami estava por um fio. Ele iria avançar e acabar com os três audaciosos, derrubaria qualquer um que desobedecesse às suas ordens e que ficasse em seu caminho, entretanto não conseguia prosseguir sendo alvejado pelos olhos doces – porém teimosos – de sua filha. Sua única alternativa era ignorá-la e seguir, o que ela poderia fazer contra o poderoso Kinugami?

Ren percebeu que os esforços de Shirayuki não iriam deter seu mestre, ele era forte demais. Olhou para Ryo e ambos tiveram o mesmo pensamento, o único que conseguiria enfrentar Kinugami era Hayato, mas agora ele estava ali caído em meio ao sangue e os dois só podiam tentar salvar a sua vida.

— Eu vou protegê-los. – os gêmeos a encararam com espanto.

— Não faça isto princesa, você acabará se machucando! – suplicou Ren, pressionando com as mãos a ferida do irmão.

— Nós cuidaremos de tudo, então fuja daqui princesa! – implorou Ryo, assumindo a dianteira do grupo.

O gêmeo mal teve tempo de se preparar e logo a sua frente surgiu Kinugami com o olhar vidrado, violento. As garras prontas para dilacerar seu alvo, tão rápidas, letais e impiedosas como seu dono. Não teve tempo para protegê-la ou proteger os irmãos, foi tudo tão rápido, assim como o piscar de olhos.

Os cabelos brancos esvoaçavam dançando diante si, a energia absurdamente intensa de Shirayuki lhe arrepiou a pele. Por um instante viu a forma de um gigantesco cão albino surgir, gracioso e monstruoso ao mesmo tempo. Ela segurava o punho do pai, detendo o golpe que vinha da lateral, algo que parecia ser impossível para ela ou para qualquer um defender.

Kinugami recuou um passo, ainda sentindo o agarre firme daquela mão tão pequena e alva. Era forte. Como ela era forte. Seus instintos se agitavam e gritavam que aquela figura pálida e delicada era perigosa. E então riu, brevemente de sua estupidez. Como poderia esquecer que ela tinha seu sangue correndo nas veias? O sangue da mais pura linhagem dos Inugamis? Selvagens e poderosos.

E também havia o sangue _dela_.

Por que ela tinha que invadir seus pensamentos logo agora? Isto só aumentava a sua cólera. Cada vez mais...

— Papai a culpa é minha! Fui eu quem permitiu ele entrar em nossa casa, que deixava ele roubar os tesouros. – Shirayuki começou, atropelando-se nas palavras.

A culpa não era dela, concluiu o cão dourado, era daquela raposa maldita. Desde que ele apareceu neste templo à vida de todos virou um caos. Tudo saiu do controle e a única forma das coisas voltarem ao normal era...

— Papai! Por favor!

Matar Kurama.

Seu olhar estava nublado de rancor, não conseguia ver nada além da vontade imensa de tirar a vida do demônio ladrão.

Encontrou novamente a face da filha em meio à neve cálida, com a expressão de preocupação estampada e descrente do que via. Hayato estava diante do grupo, apoiando um joelho no chão, cabisbaixo. Seu cabelo negro e solto cobria seu rosto e um dos braços protegia a ferida que ainda sangrava.

— Não me importo em perder a vida lutando contra você, mestre. – a respiração instável não abalou a rigidez e frieza de sua voz rouca e imponente. – Mas nunca permitirei que levante novamente a mão contra sua própria filha.

As palavras do irmão mais velho alcançaram o deus-cão dourado, amenizando a insanidade que havia dentro de si e clareando ainda mais a sua mente, dando-lhe a conclusão de que era hora de sair e caçar um certo youkai. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra com o servo, caminhou calmamente passando por cada um, dirigindo-se ao abismo nebuloso da montanha. Desaparecendo junto ao vento e deixando o seu rastro de fúria para trás.

Os gêmeos amparam o corpo de Hayato que entrou em colapso e ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio se encarando, digerindo tudo o que havia acontecido. Restabelecidos do susto, carregaram com urgência o ferido para dentro, passando pelos corredores enquanto Shirayuki corria à frente abrindo caminho.

— Vamos colocá-lo no _futon_ com cuidado. – disse Ren, de forma atenciosa.

Os três ajeitaram-no sobre o tecido macio.

— Continue pressionando a ferida, vou buscar as coisas para o curativo. – disse Ryo, todo preocupado.

— E-eu posso ajudar em algo? – a voz trêmula da jovem mostrava todo seu nervosismo.

— É melhor a princesa descansar. Vamos cuidar do líder, então fique tranquila.

Suas orelhas pendiam para frente, percebendo que só atrapalharia se continuasse ali. Saiu do quarto arrastando os pés gélidos e andou cambaleante, rodando e rodando, contando os passos enquanto ouvia os irmãos saindo e entrando do quarto, levando e trazendo água limpa e panos.

Sentou-se sobre os degraus da entrada do templo e ficou olhando a neve cair, desolada pelo infortúnio que tudo se tornou. Abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles, ficando nesta posição por tempo indeterminado, aguardando notícias e então o sono veio apoderando-se de seu cansaço.

.

Levantou-se de imediato ao perceber que havia adormecido, vacilando um pouco pelo ato repentino. Olhou ao redor e notou que as nuvens estavam mais claras, havia dormido demais. Voltou para o interior e viu as sandálias jogadas no chão, mas não encontrou ânimo para colocá-las, pois precisava encontrar seus servos primeiro.

Passo a passo se aproximava do quarto e o silêncio que pairava no ar era sufocante, quase insuportável. A porta estava fechada e pensou se deveria esperar mais, não queria incomodar, entretanto não aguentava mais o anseio e com delicadeza a deslizou, abrindo uma pequena fresta. Sua respiração parou e seus olhos se inundaram ao ver Ren debruçado sobre o corpo desfalecido de Hayato, soluçando, enquanto Ryo pressionava os punhos contra o chão, desnorteado.

Os dois perceberam a presença de Shirayuki e a encararam ao mesmo tempo, lançando sobre ela um olhar de desprezo, de culpa. Desalentada, se afastou sentindo a visão embaçar e as lágrimas escorrerem sem permissão sobre o rosto.

Voltou à entrada do templo e pisou sobre a neve que parecia mais fria do que nunca, pois não havia lugar que coubesse toda a dor que sentia dentro do peito e caiu de joelhos, sufocada pelo remorso. Seu corpo pendeu para frente e só se submeteu a erguer-se quando ouviu o pai chegar, arrastando com uma das mãos o youkai raposa, que foi solto e desabou desamparado sobre a extensão alva.

Seus lábios se retraíram e seu corpo estremeceu, afundando em agonia.

Gritou desesperadamente, chorando e desmoronando.

...

Seus olhos se abriram e o dia havia amanhecido.

* * *

.

 _Notas do capítulo:_

 **. Futon** \- O futon é um tipo de acolchoado ou manta flexível o suficiente para ser dobrado e guardado durante o dia e utilizado à noite, com o objetivo de se poupar espaço. É formado por um shikibuton (inferior) e um kakebuton (acolchoado grosso).

 **. Nomes** \- Essa é apenas uma curiosidade, mas acho interessante apresentar o significado dos nomes dos personagens originais que escolhi com muito carinho.

 **Ren:** significa "lótus", "ele cresce espiritualmente"; "renascido", "nascido de novo" ou "ressuscitado".

 **Ryo:** é um nome predominantemente masculino, que significa "Excelente".

 **Hayato:** seu significado varia conforme as possíveis combinações de kanji. Assim, _Haya_ pode significar "rápido, bravura, prontidão, peregrino", enquanto _to_ significa "pessoa".

 **Kinugami:** _Kin_ significa literalmente "ouro, dourado". A combinação com _inugami_ pode ser traduzido literalmente como "deus-cão dourado".

 **Shiori:** tem como significado "tecer um poema" e "marcador, guia" quando feminino (se for usado para o masculino muda os kanjis e seu significado é "flexível").

.

 _Olá! Tudo bem?_

 _Estou de volta e trazendo mais um capítulo tenso, né? Sei que a temática é romance, mas ainda não consegui "chegar lá". Mas vai ter, meio água com açúcar, mas vai ter! Os planos pra fic era ter uns 10 capítulos, porém não consegui e creio que deva chegar lá pelos 20 se continuar nesse ritmo (e eu sei que vai continuar...). Então tenham paciência, qualquer dúvida podem perguntar que terei o prazer imenso de responder. Também deixem um comentário falando o que achou, o que poderia melhorar ou deixar a historia mais interessante._

 _Obrigada a todos que acompanham._

 _Beijos e até mais!_


	8. A sua ausência

_8 - A sua ausência_

.

Um pequeno montinho de neve escorreu de sua cabeça ao erguê-la lentamente, olhou ao redor, recobrando a memória da terrível noite que havia passado. Levantou dos degraus onde estivera sentada, sendo golpeada pelo vento gélido daquela manhã pouco nublada.

Seu olhar divagou por sobre o tapete alvo que formara na entrada do templo, intocado e puro. Poderia jurar ter visto seu pai parado a sua frente, carregando em suas mãos o corpo de Kurama, porém não conseguia sentir o cheiro de nenhum dos dois. A única coisa que ainda incomodava seu olfato era o sangue de Hayato espalhado nos destroços do portão, que apesar da neve e do vento frio, penetrava em suas narinas e lhe causava desconforto, medo e tristeza.

Lágrimas começaram a formar em seus olhos, mas as expulsou com o pouco de força que lhe restava. Esfregou as mãos no rosto até ter certeza que conseguiria encarar os gêmeos, indiferente do que poderia ter acontecido nesse tempo que estivera adormecida, já que sua última lembrança era a pior de todas. Evitou ficar enrolando e foi direto para o quarto de Hayato, precisava saber como ele estava e se o que havia visto não passava de um mal entendido. Deslizou a porta de madeira lentamente e encontrou o quarto vazio, só havia o _futon_ no centro do cômodo, alinhado e limpo.

\- Não… Hayato…

Seus lábios estremeceram, perdendo as palavras conforme sentia um nó formando em sua garganta. Ele havia morrido, então não iria mais… Conversar com ele?

Ou ouvir suas histórias durante as tardes?

Não teria chance de pedir desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu?

...

\- Princesa?

Shirayuki prendeu o ar e virou-se. A voz rouca, os olhos azuis severos e os longos cabelos negros caídos por sobre o ombro... Ele estava ali, seu querido e amado servo. A visão ficou turva diante o choro que veio de modo avassalador, derrubando as lágrimas naquele mesmo instante.

\- O que houve princesa? Está tudo bem? – as mãos grandes e quentes de Hayato acolheram o rosto avermelhado da jovem. – Como está fria... Esteve lá fora esse tempo todo?!

\- Yato... – os soluços continuavam, mas um pequeno sorriso iluminou sua face. – Você está vivo...

\- Eu não poderia morrer e deixá-la desta forma.

\- Mas eu vi! Ren estava chorando e o Ryo estava tão bravo, os dois me odiavam... – suas mãos seguraram firme o _quimono_ dele. – Então meu pai encontrou Kurama e...!

Seu olhar se tornou de pânico e um tremor involuntário tomou conta de seu corpo, as cenas começaram a se repetir em sua mente, uma após a outra e quando sentiu que não iria mais suportar...

\- Shirayuki, isto foi apenas um sonho. – ele sussurrou e a acolheu em seus braços, prendendo-a em um abraço forte. – Nada disso aconteceu. O mestre ainda não retornou e se meus irmãos tivessem feito algo assim, eu voltaria dos mortos para bater neles.

Hayato afagou seus cabelos carinhosamente e só então conseguiu se acalmar, afastando-se o suficiente para poder olhar na face pálida e imutável do inugami.

\- Você precisa descansar. – seu olhar choroso estava repleto de preocupação, assim como a sua voz soprada em um tom menor. – Eu sinto muito, sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

\- A princesa é quem deveria descansar agora.

O servo a abraçou novamente e depois de alguns segundos a distanciou, suas mãos contornaram o rosto dela, limpando as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas. Um dos gêmeos apareceu e acompanhou Shirayuki até o quarto, garantindo que a princesa fosse deitar e se aquecer do frio congelante daquela manhã cinzenta.

.

\- O que faremos agora?

A voz calma de Ren chamou a atenção dos irmãos, mesmo deitado Hayato o encarou. O silêncio voltou para o quarto e ninguém parecia querer responder aquela pergunta.

\- Humm, podemos ir embora. – sugeriu Ryo, cerrando os punhos. – Não temos motivos para continuar presos aqui!

\- Nós temos a princesa. – apontou Ren, preparando um pouco de chá. – Ela sempre foi nossa prioridade neste lugar!

\- Fiquem calmos. – pediu o mais velho. – Não vamos fugir.

\- Então o que você vai fazer quando ele voltar, irmão? – a irritação tomava conta do tom ríspido de Ryo, não aguentava a ideia de ver Hayato sendo atacado novamente.

\- Nada.

\- Por quê? Não precisa suportar isto... - replicou o outro gêmeo, terminando de servir o chá. – Se for o caso, nós levamos ela também.

\- Ou podemos derrotá-lo! Tenho certeza que se juntarmos nossos poderes o Kinugam... - Ryo calou-se de imediato ao ter o olhar profundo de Hayato sobre si.

\- Vamos esperar ele retornar, apesar de tudo aqui é a casa da princesa e ele é o seu pai, nosso mestre. Nunca se esqueçam disso!

Como era de se esperar, os gêmeos abaixaram a cabeça simultaneamente soltando um suspiro. Pediram desculpa e curvaram-se, afinal eles tinham Hayato como um líder e se o desejo dele era permanecer ali, ficariam eternamente ao seu lado.

\- Só nos resta aguardar... – suspirou Ren.

\- A tempestade voltar... – bufou Ryo.

.

Os dias que se passaram eram repletos de expectativas, não só pelo clima tempestuoso na montanha, mas pela espera angustiante do retorno de Kinugami.

Os gêmeos brigavam na entrada do templo, as pás de coletar neve já estavam deformadas pelas pancadas que um dava no outro e só pararam com a discussão quando o irmão mais velho apareceu junto a princesa, parando um pouco antes dos degraus.

\- Líder, você está bem? – Ryo acertou por uma última vez o outro gêmeo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ren devolveu o golpe, voltando à atenção para Hayato. – Por que está tão sério?

\- Ele voltou.

Hayato soltou as palavras e em seguida a energia sinistra de Kinugami dominou a montanha inteira, sendo possível sentir tremores fortes conforme a sua presença tornava-se ainda mais próxima. Um gigantesco vulto surgiu na neblina e a respiração animalesca fez Shirayuki fechar os punhos e manter-se firme ao olhar sanguinário do pai em sua forma bestial.

Seus pés tocaram a neve e seu corpo já se encontrava ereto – agora como humanóide – caminhando rumo aos seus subordinados. Ren e Ryo ficaram tensos, mas curvaram-se sem questionar nada, porém seus olhos estagnaram sobre o mestre caso ele tivesse qualquer tipo de reação suspeita.

Shirayuki foi em direção a Kinugami, sentindo o ar faltando em seus pulmões. Ele parou ao seu lado e não se deu ao luxo de encará-la devidamente ou saudá-la.

\- O raposa está morto.

A voz áspera e com um leve tom de satisfação deixou a jovem estática, perplexa em seus próprios pensamentos. Ignorou a princesa e continuou seu caminho, indo em direção a Hayato que ainda estava parado na entrada do portão, que há pouco tempo foi consertado, sendo barrado pelo servo.

Os dois pareciam conversar apenas com o olhar, onde Hayato demonstrava clara desaprovação a tudo o que havia acontecido. Kinugami bufou pela insolência, mas o moreno não parecia temer a presença do cão dourado, já que seus braços estavam relaxados ao lado do corpo. Persistiram nesta cena por alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois parecia querer recuar a afronta, entretanto o mestre desviou o olhar mostrando-se, de repente, desinteressado e entrou no templo a passos demorados.

Os gêmeos foram até Shirayuki, esperavam vê-la chorando pela notícia, afinal não era novidade para os irmãos que ela nutria algum sentimento por Kurama. Mas para a surpresa deles, a princesa apenas fitava o chão em silêncio.

\- Princesa?

Eles chamaram em uníssono, fazendo-a erguer o rosto mostrando uma face pálida e tristonha. Os lábios espremidos em uma reta angustiante, enquanto seus passos a distanciava de todos. Evitou encontrar o rosto de Hayato e adentrou no templo, assim como o pai, a passos vagarosos.

\- Ela está bem? – a pergunta de Ryo foi completamente tola, mas sentiu necessidade de confirmá-la.

\- Não. – respondeu Ren, chutando a neve.

\- Está acontecendo de novo... – o mais velho sussurrou mostrando as presas, repleto de irritação. – Maldição!

A porta fechou a suas costas, Shirayuki olhava para o quarto sem mesmo saber o que estava procurando. Sentou-se em um canto e ficou ali, parada, esperando por algo que também não sabia o que era. O silêncio era pleno, mas reconfortante e não queria rompê-lo nem mesmo ao respirar.

Levou as mãos até o rosto, entretanto não havia lágrimas para enxugar. Não entendia o porquê de elas terem abandonado-a nesta hora. Era terrível a dor, mas não conseguia expressá-la.

Seu rosto fechou-se em uma expressão fria.

Não sentia raiva, era apenas um vazio.

A solidão em saber que ele não voltaria mais lá, que ficaria ali apenas a sua ausência.

* * *

 _._

 _Notas:_

\- **Futon** é um tipo de acolchoado ou manta flexível o suficiente para ser dobrado e guardado durante o dia e utilizado à noite, com o objetivo de se poupar espaço. É formado por um shikibuton (inferior) e um kakebuton (acolchoado grosso).

\- **Quimono** é uma vestimenta tradicional japonesa utilizada por mulheres, homens e crianças. A palavra "kimono", que no seu sentido literal, traduzido diretamente do japonês, significa "coisa para vestir" ( _ki_ = "vestir" e _mono_ = "coisa") é utilizada para denotar o nome destes longos roupões.

.

 _Oi! Tudo bem?_

 _Ah, agora só me resta mais um capitulo pronto para postar. Não fiz questão de postar esses capítulos com um longo prazo, pois estava revisando e aproveitando para decidir que rumo a coisa irá tomar. Confesso não estar com pressa, pois quero dar o carinho e atenção que essa fanfic merece._

 _Agradeço do fundo do coração quem está comentando a fic, obrigada!_

 _Até mais._


	9. Uma nova esperança

_9 – Uma nova esperança_

.

O anoitecer veio brando e sem nenhum sinal de tempestade, entretanto ainda havia muita tensão dentro do templo.

As chamas alaranjadas iluminavam o caminho e balançavam conforme Hayato passava apressadamente pelo corredor, os passos leves não denunciaram a sua chegada, fazendo Kinugami desviar o rosto lentamente do copo de _sake_ para contemplar o amigo parado a porta. Uma nova rixa começou e os dois se enfrentaram durante o silêncio infinito que formou naquele cômodo, quase conseguiam ler o que se passava na mente do outro.

\- O que quer comigo, diga de uma vez! – a voz elevada do mestre não surpreendeu o recém chegado.

\- Você matou mesmo o raposa? – sua tranquilidade fazia o cão dourado bufar e revirar os olhos em pura aversão. – Matou ou não matou?

\- Não foi pelas minhas mãos... – deu um longo gole na bebida e depositou o copo sobre a mesa baixa, soltando um suspiro. – Mas ele realmente está morto.

\- Não precisava ter falado isso para ela.

\- Está dizendo que estou errado? – seus punhos tremeram antes de serem fechados com força. – Sua audácia está muito além da minha paciência! Por que faz seus irmãos lamber o chão por onde passo, se não é capaz de fazer o mesmo?

\- Por que não tenho medo de você.

\- Mas pensa que eu não mataria os dois mesmo eles sendo comportados? – os lábios esticaram em um sorriso largo e seus olhos não demonstravam nenhum receio. – Não sou tão bonzinho como pensa que sou... Hayato.

\- Então diga isto para esta cicatriz. – apontou o polegar para o próprio peito, onde recebera o golpe de Kinugami alguns dias atrás. – Ou será que se esqueceu onde fica o coração? Se bem que, arrancar a cabeça do inimigo também resolveria o problema.

\- Você quer mesmo lutar? Quer tanto assim morrer?

Ele se levantou, caminhando lentamente até ficar a poucos centímetros de Hayato. Seus olhos estavam alinhados e a única coisa que diferenciava os dois era a serenidade do servo e a agressividade do mestre.

\- Não iria perder, porque eu ainda tenho minha promessa com a senhorita Shiori.

Kinugami apertou com as mãos os ombros do moreno e o empurrou, repetindo o gesto até que o outro estivesse fora de seu quarto. Sua cabeça pendia para baixo ocultando a sua expressão e seu olhar, mas isto tão pouco o incomodou, apenas queria esquecer as últimas palavras que havia escutado.

\- Some da minha frente.

\- Eu não te reconheço mais, você não é mais o mesmo. - o servo acusou com a voz ainda passiva.

\- Some daqui! Desapareça!

A porta deslizou e fechou violentamente, batendo tão forte quanto o grito do deus-cão dourado. Após isto, só era possível ouvir o som de coisas sendo quebradas e de palavras carregadas, todas cheias de ressentimentos.

O tempo que passou desde então foi muito incerto. Os diálogos foram diminuindo gradativamente e a distância que existia entre Shirayuki e Kinugami aumentava a cada dia, chegando ao ponto de não se encontrarem mais dentro do templo.

O youkai dourado desaparecia de tempos em tempos, retornava apenas para trazer os mantimentos que eram de sua obrigação. Já a princesa treinava durante o dia inteiro no jardim branco, fazia as refeições em seu quarto e durante a tarde, ficava deitada completamente sozinha. Ela havia criado uma atmosfera densa demais para ser atravessada, nenhum dos servos conseguiam alcançá-la e com isto, a única luz que iluminava e trazia calor e felicidade para aquela montanha gélida, havia se apagado.

Os irmãos estavam se preparando para retirar a neve da entrada do templo, pegaram as suas pás de coletar e seguiram juntos, desanimados. Ouviram os passos da princesa e suas orelhas levantaram, se encarando automaticamente.

\- É nossa chance! – falaram os gêmeos em uníssono. – Podemos? – levantaram o olhar para Hayato, aguardando a permissão.

\- Como quiserem. – assentiu reforçando seu decreto, abrindo caminho para os dois passarem.

\- Princesa! Princesa! – ambos correram até a youkai, que se virou sem encará-los. – Quer nos acompanhar? – perguntou Ren, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Vamos tirar neve! – Ryo laçou o pescoço do irmão, dando um leve riso.

\- Ou melhor, não gostaria de ouvir uma história? Pode escolher qualquer uma, teremos o maior prazer de falar cada detalhe, né? – Ren insistiu na ideia, incentivando o outro gêmeo a concordar com a mesma euforia que a dele.

\- Sim, sim! Qualquer coisa! Podemos até cantar juntos!

\- Então...

A voz soou fraca, um tanto desamparada, e as mãos se juntaram frente ao corpo em um gesto de autoproteção. Em momento algum ela ergueu o olhar, continuava a encarar o chão com um semblante de abandono. Demorou tempo o suficiente para que o irmão mais velho estivesse junto ao trio, parando ao lado dos outros para ouvi-la.

\- ... poderiam me responder uma pergunta?

\- Ah, é... Podemos... – a afirmação de ambos soou mais como uma nova questão.

\- Minha mãe foi embora por minha causa?

Eles prenderam a respiração, surpresos.

\- É por que todos se machucam quando ficam perto de mim?

Hayato deu dois passos a frente e a segurou pelo queixo, apesar de ter sido repentino o movimento, não a machucou. Baixou sobre ela o olhar, com uma expressão tão tensa quanto à mão que a segurava e o máximo que a jovem conseguiu fazer, foi desviar os olhos para evitar tamanha intensidade.

\- Olhe para mim! – ordenou, com o tom de voz baixo. – Eu estou aqui, não estou?

\- Hayato... Me solte... – ela murmurava.

\- Não importa quantas vezes for preciso lutar, eu nunca vou te abandonar!

\- Líder! – os dois gritaram, cada um puxando o youkai por um braço. – Solte a princesa.

Ele olhou para os menores por sobre o ombro e então quando voltou a Shirayuki, ela tremia-se por inteiro. Seus olhos estavam abertos em espanto e os lábios separados pela respiração entrecortada. O servo se afastou no mesmo instante, fitando as mãos com perplexidade.

\- Me perdoe.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela via Hayato agindo desta maneira e quando conseguiu fazer com que as pernas obedecessem a seus desejos, saiu de imediato daquele lugar. Chegou ao quarto ainda sentindo a pressão que o servo havia colocado sobre si e sua mente permanecia em branco. Nunca imaginou que ele pudesse agir desta forma e ao imaginar que havia se enfurecido por sua causa, só conseguiu lamentar ainda mais.

Os gêmeos permaneceram no corredor se encarando, então Ryo se agachou fechando a expressão e Ren cruzou os braços, armando um beicinho. Eles não conseguiam entender por que o irmão mais velho havia feito aquilo com princesa, ainda mais agora que ela estava tão triste. Também não conseguiram segui-lo para conversar, o jeito que ele olhou para os dois antes de sair era como se tivesse cometido o pior dos pecados e que sua alma seria julgada sem nenhuma piedade. Logo Hayato, que sempre zelou pelo bem estar de Shirayuki…

\- Parece que tudo ficou errado de repente. – concluiu Ren, após o longo silêncio.

\- E não podemos fazer nada para mudar isto. – complementou Ryo, balançando a cabeça.

Soltaram um longo suspiro, indo cumprir a tarefa que ainda os aguardava.

.

O clima e a paisagem eram completamente diferentes do que estava acostumado, e ficou ainda mais surpreso pela quantidade de youkais que rondavam aquele lugar. Seus olhos azuis analisavam cada um, cada grupo e suspirou ao perceber que o seu alvo não estava ali, novamente.

Após aproximadamente dezesseis anos, chegou aos ouvidos de Hayato que o youkai raposa havia aparecido no Makai, participando do Torneio das Trevas, organizado por demônios e humanos. Não conseguiu acreditar que isto fosse possível e ignorou a informação, porém dois anos depois houve outro torneio e este foi criado para decidir quem seria o rei definitivo do mundo dos demônios, pelo menos pelos próximos quatro anos. Desta vez o deus-cão conseguiu confirmar, assistindo uma das lutas de Kurama.

E neste momento estava caminhando perto das instalações da nova competição, o tempo de reinado do primeiro vencedor havia acabado e as batalhas estavam para começar novamente. Andou por um dia inteiro tentando encontrar o raposa, algo dentro dele dizia que ele iria participar outra vez e tinha que ter certeza, já que seu plano não poderia falhar de modo algum.

Quando retornasse para o templo neste dia, contaria para Shirayuki que Kurama estava vivo e depois disso, caberia a ela decidir o que iria fazer.

… O servo devolveria a princesa uma pequena chama de esperança.

* * *

 _._

 _Notas do capítulo:_

 **\- Saquê** / **Saqué** (em japonês: _sake_ , também _osake_ e _nihonshu_ ) é uma bebida fermentada tradicional do Japão, fabricada pela fermentação do arroz; tomada normalmente gelado e em grandes comemorações, como Ano Novo e cerimônias xintoístas de casamento.

 **\- O Torneio das Trevas** acontece aproximadamente _16 anos_ depois que o Kurama desapareceu do Makai. Foi criado pela aliança entre humanos e youkais para fins de entretenimento, assim os grupos apostam dinheiro nos times que participavam e o vencedor poderia pedir qualquer prêmio aos organizadores.

 **\- O Torneio do Rei do Makai** foi criado para determinar o rei supremo do mundo dos demônios após a morte de Raizen, que era um dos quatro antigos reis que mantinha o equilíbrio no Makai (os três são citados no capítulo 1). O período de reinado dura _4 anos_ , sendo necessário ter outro para determinar o próximo governante. Na história está acontecendo o segundo torneio, neste caso já passou aproximadamente _22 anos_ após o desaparecimento do Kurama ( _só dois anos de diferença_ entre o _torneio das trevas_ e o **primeiro** _torneio do rei do makai_ ).

.

 _Oi!_

 _Neste último capitulo tivemos um salto no tempo, tanto que tentei explicar melhor nas notas sobre os torneios e o tempo que houve entre eles (quaisquer duvidas só perguntar!). Agora sabemos que o Kurama está vivinho da silva, podemos ficar tranquilos e imaginar que realmente ainda há esperanças...? Hehe, quem sabe?_

 _Este era também é o último capitulo que tenho pronto, então agora a coisa pode demorar mais para ser atualizada... Paciência. Quero muito adiantar a coisa, mas não prometo, nunca cumpro os meus planejamentos para as fics mesmo... Estou escrevendo um capitulo um tanto longo e quando terminá-lo, voltarei para a nossa criança aqui, Shirayuki te amo s2_

 _Sem mais, obrigada por quem acompanha e quem também perde uns minutinhos comentando s2 fico realmente muito feliz com o feedback!_

 _Beijos e até mais!_


	10. Uma agradável notícia

_10 - Uma agradável notícia_

.

O vento suave agitou os floquinhos de neve e com essa calmaria ao seu redor, Shirayuki fechou lentamente os olhos, aguçando seus sentidos. Ouviu o som ligeiro de passos e no próximo instante defendeu o chute com perfeição, sendo ainda capaz de revidar o golpe, entretanto interrompeu a ação antes mesmo de atingir Ryo. O servo sorriu impressionado, movendo as orelhas para cima e para baixo, empolgado com o avanço que os treinos da princesa apresentavam.

\- Por hoje é só! – curvou-se em respeito, mas a cauda ainda balançava com energia. – É melhor descansar um pouco.

\- Obrigada. – ela esboçou um sorriso pequeno, feito uma luz tímida que recuperava a sua própria força.

Ren abriu a imensa porta que dava para o jardim branco e colocou apenas a cabeça para fora, percebendo que já haviam terminado o treinamento, sorriu revelando-se por completo.

\- O chá está pronto, venham! – acenou com apenas uma das mãos, atraindo a atenção de ambos.

Com três saltos longos e habilidosos, Ryo já se encontrava ao lado do irmão gêmeo, começando a contar tudo o que haviam praticado e demonstrava alguns movimentos, forçando o outro a desviar dos impulsos exagerados. Levou alguns segundos para os dois começarem, de fato, uma briga e só pararam ao notar que Shirayuki permanecia parada no mesmo lugar.

Ela olhava para trás, concentrada, provavelmente recordando-se de tudo o que aconteceu naquele lugar vários anos atrás. Mesmo recuperando-se lentamente da imensa decepção, restava pequenos resquícios do raposa – fosse nela ou naquela montanha. Moveu a cabeça em negação, seguramente afastando algum pensamento triste e tratou de demonstrar um olhar de determinação, tranquilizando a dupla que permanecia observando-a.

Assistiram-na trocar o passo e cair de uma vez, logo em seguida, a sandália saindo do pé e ficando com a cara afundada na neve. Os gêmeos não conseguiram reagir naquela situação, havia sido tudo tão rápido que somente moveram os braços para frente e as orelhas ficam empinadas, murchando lentamente com o silêncio que prosseguiu persistente. Antes mesmo de tentarem se aproximar, a deusa-cão sentou, fazendo os dois estacarem no lugar, novamente.

\- P-princesa?! – chamaram em uníssono.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, os lábios retraídos e fungou duas vezes antes de soltar o ar e forçar um sorriso. A testa estava com uma imensa marca vermelha, provavelmente havia batido em alguma pedra que estava ocultada pelo tapete alvo.

\- Estou bem... – os olhinhos negros brilhavam com as lágrimas que minavam lentamente.

Ren foi diretamente amparar a princesa, ajudando-a a levantar e Ryo pegou a sandália que havia ficado no chão, esquecida. Olhando o pequenino calçado, notou que a alça havia rompido com a força que Shirayuki havia usado em seus movimentos e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, admirando-a ainda mais. Apesar do susto, os três foram juntos tomar o chá, aproveitando aquele momento tranquilo.

A harmonia perfeita que antecede a tempestade.

.

\- A culpa é sua!

\- Não! A culpa é sua!

A discussão começou assim que os gêmeos iniciaram o trabalho, estavam atrasados - de novo - para retirar a neve da entrada do templo. Com um impulso, os dois se jogaram no chão e rolavam com agressividade, um puxava as orelhas e o outro as bochechas, criando caretas divertidas que só faziam a deusa-cão rir baixinho, bebericando um pouquinho de chá verde.

\- Oh! Ela sorriu! - sussurrou Ryo.

\- Devemos continuar? - murmurou Ren.

\- Não briguem… - e puxando o ar, ela voltou a sorrir, negando com a cabeça.

\- É verdade ou vamos estragar o _daifuku_ da princesa! - deixando o outro no chão, Ren bateu as mãos em seu quimono.

\- Tem razão, não podemos estragar a _sorte_ da princesa! - esquecendo a desavença, Ryo pegou a pá novamente, começando a cavar.

Movendo o corpo levemente para os lados, a jovem youkai começou a cantarolar uma musiquinha, olhando os bolinhos que eles haviam preparado para ela. Sentada nos degraus do portão, balançava os pézinhos no ritmo e tão logo ouviu um deles falar, ficando completamente animada.

\- _I-chi-go_! - Ren ergueu as mãos, cantando as sílabas.

\- _Ichi, ni, san_! - e ela contou os bolinhos no pratinho, erguendo o dedo indicador. - _San, shi, go_!

\- _Ichi, mochi, daifuku_! - Ryo concluiu o trocadilho, abaixando as mãos. - Ah, não me lembro como continua…

O trio ficou em silêncio e trocavam olhares, pensando em como a canção infantil continuava. Sem saber como prosseguir, apenas sorriram, deixando-a de lado e foi então que a voz rouca surgiu, balanceada de um modo que as palavras soaram carinhosas:

\- _Dai-fu-ku_. - Hayato despontava pelo portal do templo, os olhos azuis indo diretamente até a princesa. - _Roku, shichi, hachi_.

\- _Hachi, kyuu, juu_. - juntos, os gêmeos entoaram. - _Roku, anko, daifuku_!

Curvaram-se em respeito ao irmão mais velho, mas ainda estavam amistosos e a expressão carregava divertimento, mesmo sabendo que levariam uma bronca por causa da neve acumulada. Hayato correspondeu o gesto com um leve aceno, continuando sua caminhada até Shirayuki e a princesa apenas ergueu o olhar, fitando-o com atenção.

\- Seu servo retornou. - depositando um dos joelhos no chão, a reverenciou e ficou cabisbaixo, reflexivo.

O que havia de contar para ela não seria nada fácil, poderia causar uma tormenta no coração de sua querida senhoria e toda a determinação que o motivou, fazendo-o voltar tão rápido quanto um raio, estava minguando com a mesma rapidez. Não precisou de muito esforço para lembrar-se das expressões que a jovem albina carregou pelo longo desses vinte e poucos anos.

Ainda era delicada a relação entre os dois, a gentileza da princesa foi o que permitiu sua aproximação, outra vez. Por isso precisava contar o que havia descoberto, Shirayuki tinha todo o direito de saber que Kurama Youko ainda estava vivo.

\- Princesa… - continuando na mesma posição, recomeçou, respirando fundo. - Viajei além da floresta e não muito distante daquela região está acontecendo o novo torneio.

\- Sim, o torneio para o novo Rei do Makai. - colocando o pratinho na bandeja, dedicou toda a atenção para o servo, deixando as mãos pousarem sobre o colo.

\- O que direi agora poderá não fazer sentido, porém, peço humildemente que acredite. - buscou o olhar negro da youkai, decidido. - Um dos participantes desse torneio é o raposa. Kurama está vivo.

Os lábios de Shirayuki se separaram e os olhos perderam o foco, distantes da imagem de Hayato a sua frente. Duvidou por um segundo, se havia compreendido aquelas palavras e negou levemente com a cabeça, a onda de sentimentos a golpeando com força, lhe tirando do eixo. Cobriu a boca, contudo o sorriso estava ali, feliz demais para ser ignorado e as lágrimas vieram em abundância, mostrando o quanto estava aliviada.

Ele estava vivo…

Kurama estava vivo!

\- Isto… Essa notícia é muito… Boa. - e desabou a chorar, os ombros tremiam com a intensidade dos soluços, atraindo os gêmeos ao seu lado, consolando-a.

\- Não é maravilhoso, Shirayuki? - sussurrou Ren, afagando seus cabelos.

\- Poderá encontrá-lo, Princesa! - murmurou Ryo, limpando suas lágrimas.

Ela suspirou profundamente antes de olhar para os servos e com dificuldade, conseguiu controlar a respiração. Os dois apenas faziam um chiado, acalmando-a, deixando a jovem se recompor totalmente antes de continuarem a conversa, pois Hayato parecia não ter terminado seu relato.

\- Acredito que por motivos maiores ele tenha voltado para o Makai, porém duvido que tenha passado todo esse tempo escondido aqui. - de modo sábio, explicou com clareza e os outros apenas contemplavam seu discurso. - Por esta razão, temo que o raposa não volte a esta montanha novamente.

\- Não seria seguro, é melhor que ele não retorne. - ainda com um sorriso esboçado no rosto, ela voltou a negacear.

\- Mas a princesa quer revê-lo! - e com frustração, os dois bateram as mãos no chão, inconformados.

\- Então a senhorita deveria ir até ele.

\- Sim! Vá até o… Que?!

Com os olhos arregalados, Ren e Ryo correram até o irmão mais velho, cada um parando de um lado, segurando as orelhas felpudas dele, analisando-as com cuidado.

\- Ren, ele deve estar quebrado! Não está pensando direito! - gritou, em choque.

\- Ryo, ele deve estar com fome! Não está pensando direito! - alardeou, surpreso.

\- Parem com isto! - com muita paciência, o deus-cão apenas abanou a mão para eles saírem, controlando-se para não bater na cabeça dos dois, como fazia antigamente. - Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para a senhorita conhecer o Makai, além de encontrá-lo.

\- Eu… Quero muito ir. - segurando as lágrimas, fungou uma última vez. - Me levem até o Kurama.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, princesa. - levantando-se devagar, acariciou a face dela, satisfeito em vê-la bem. - Vamos partir em breve, então prepare-se.

Começaram naquele instante a organizar tudo o que precisavam para a viagem. Mesmo o lugar não sendo tão distante assim das Montanhas Pontiagudas, havia a necessidade de garantirem o conforto dela, assim, não podendo faltar água ou comida.

Seria a primeira vez que Shirayuki sairia daquele lugar gélido para conhecer o mundo, ter contato com outras criaturas, saber como era o clima distinto de cada canto do extenso e perigoso reino dos demônios. Além de realizar este sonho, estaria indo ao encontro de Kurama, o responsável por contar tantas histórias de lugares bonitos, de flores raras, da beleza exótica que o Makai escondia.

Saiu para os portões assim que terminou de organizar tudo o que desejava levar, segurando com as duas mãos a pequena bolsinha de pano. Olhou para o céu acinzentado e sentiu o coração bater rápido, ansioso, repleto de esperança. Riu baixinho, sem saber exatamente o motivo e levou as mãos ao peito, buscando se acalmar, já que em breve iria encontrá-lo e foi então que sentiu um aroma adocicado de flores ser trazido pelo vento e virou-se para o portal, prendendo o ar em expectativa.

\- Shirayuki. - o timbre poderoso do deus-cão dourado surpreendeu a princesa, que recuou um passo. - Onde pensa que está indo?

\- P-papai…!

* * *

.

 _Notas do capítulo:_

\- **Mochi:** Na culinária japonesa, o _mochi_ é um bolinho feito de arroz glutinoso moído em pasta e depois moldado.

\- **Daifuku:** _Daifukumochi_ (ou _Daifuku_ \- literalmente "grande sorte"), é um confeito japonês que consiste em pequenas bolas de mochi e recheado com algo doce.

\- **Anko:** pasta de feijão vermelho adocicado feito de feijão-azuqui, geralmente usado no daifuku.

\- **Ichigo:** Morango em japonês.

\- **Ichi** , **ni** , **san** , **shi** e **go:** Um, dois, três, quatro e cinco, respectivamente em japonês.

\- **Roku** , **shichi** , **hachi** , **kyuu** e **juu** : Seis, sete, oito, nove e dez, respectivamente em japonês.

\- A música é de minha autoria, não tem nenhuma relação a cultura japonesa.

.

 _Quem acredita sempre alcança! (8)_

 _Pois é, quem diria huh? Voltei. Demorei, não nego, atualizo quando posso! Foi uma era das trevas para mim, porém não vou desistir da Shirayuki s2 ela é um docinho, não merece ser abandonada... Mesmo sentindo que perdi um pouco a mão, antes ficava mais kawaii~_

 _Pra quem ainda esperava, aqui está. Não prometo conseguir atualizar tão rapidamente, mas não vou demorar quase um ano de novo n_n'_

 _Obrigada e deixem suas impressões, pois estamos no clímax da historia._

 _Beijos e até mais!_


	11. Seguindo as luzes

_No capitulo anterior:_

 _Shirayuki saiu para os portões assim que terminou de organizar tudo o que desejava levar, segurando com as duas mãos a pequena bolsinha de pano. Olhou para o céu acinzentado e sentiu o coração bater rápido, ansioso, repleto de esperança. Riu baixinho, sem saber exatamente o motivo e levou as mãos ao peito, buscando se acalmar, já que em breve iria encontrá-lo e foi então que sentiu um aroma adocicado de flores sendo trazido pelo vento e virou-se para o portal, prendendo o ar em expectativa._

 _\- Shirayuki. - o timbre poderoso do deus-cão dourado surpreendeu a princesa, que recuou um passo. - Onde pensa que está indo?_

 _\- P-papai…!_

.

 _11 - Seguindo as luzes_

 _._

A expressão de Kinugami mudou drasticamente, contorcendo-se de raiva ao notar que sua filha estava prestes a fugir daquele lugar. As mãos fecharam-se imediatamente e avançou com passos firmes, vendo-a recuar na mesma proporção. Sem esconder a energia sinistra que emanava, rosnou baixo, a memória sendo revivida de momentos que queria esquecer e incentivando-o a criar novos que jamais desejaria começar.

\- Papai, eu posso explicar… - murchando as orelhas felpudas, parou de fugir e permaneceu cabisbaixa, culposa. - Tem alguém que eu queria encontrar e, eu juro que voltarei em seguida, então, por favor, deixe eu descer a montanha!

\- Você não vai a lugar algum! - o tom ameaçador vibrou no ar. - Jamais!

A presença dele se tornou tão intensa, que os gêmeos pararam de arrumar as coisas da viagem e olharam imediatamente para o rumo da porta, alarmados. Trocaram um olhar rápido, lendo a mente um do outro e saíram correndo para fora, abandonando tudo, preocupados com a princesa.

\- Shirayuki! - chamaram em perfeito sincronismo, assim que a viram lá fora.

\- Não venham… - a jovem implorou, lançando os olhos negros na direção deles.

Teve que respirar fundo para não deixar que seu espírito desmoronasse ali, pois não iria suportar ver alguém se ferir por causa dela, de novo. Preferia enfrentar o pai, aceitar qualquer que fosse o castigo e seguir vendada nesse mundo branco de neve e neblina, já havia aceitado esse destino, restava apenas se conformar - o que não seria difícil também.

\- Que direito tem, de fazê-la sua refém? - Hayato vinha caminhando lentamente do templo e passou pelos irmãos, tocando em seus ombros, acalmando-os. - Ela é livre.

\- Por favor, mestre… - pediu Ryo, curvando-se.

\- Nós imploramos, mestre… - intercedeu Ren, ajoelhando-se.

Aquela ladainha toda só aumentava a ira do deus-cão dourado. Travando o maxilar, começou a bufar, odiava ser contrariado, odiava toda essa insistência, odiava quando as coisas saiam de seu domínio. Era muito ódio dentro de si, estava ficando cansado, desgastado… Sempre sendo o vilão de tudo o que acontecia.

\- Calados! - o urro foi ensurdecedor, brutal, obrigando a todos cobrirem suas orelhas.

\- Não dessa vez! - com determinação elevada, Hayato voltou a confrontá-lo. - Princesa, vá.

\- Não posso deixar vocês assim. - tentou conter as lágrimas, sussurrando sentida.

\- Tudo ficará bem… - levantando-se, Ren deixou a expressão ficar séria e aquela era a primeira vez que ele assumia esse tipo de postura.

\- … É uma promessa. - Ryo seguiu do mesmo modo que o outro gêmeo, confiante.

Tomaram a frente, deixando o líder protegendo Shirayuki e assumiram a ofensiva, visto que Kinugami começava a se mover, sem nenhum indício de que desistiria. Precisavam abrir caminho para que os dois fugissem pelo lado mais seguro da montanha, já que descer pelo precipício do jardim branco era muito arriscado. Necessitavam de uma _grande_ distração…

\- Ele está vindo. - sussurrou Ryo, franzindo o cenho.

\- Vamos pará-lo. - respondeu Ren, respirando fundo.

Lado a lado, estenderam a mão na direção do outro e as palmas se tocaram. Este movimento alertou o deus-cão dourado, fazendo-o parar por um instante e negacear em surpresa, sem acreditar que iriam fazer aquilo. Porém, a dupla já havia ido longe demais para desistir e por isso seguiriam com o plano, elevando a energia sinistra também, fazendo a montanha inteira tremer.

Um único anel de fogo circundava os gêmeos, unindo-os em meio a um enorme turbilhão de chamas. Estava tão quente ali, que a princesa precisou proteger os olhos e acompanhou a pulsação das labaredas, que cresciam de modo descomunal, rasgando as nuvens carregadas. A sombra desenhada de um animal colossal surgiu entre o vermelho-alaranjado, dissipando totalmente o fogo assim que o uivo da forma bestial ressoou, ecoando quase que infinitamente no céu.

Shirayuki cobriu os lábios, boquiaberta ao ver o grandioso demônio-cão negro que rosnava para Kinugami, mostrando as presas. A fusão dos dois gerou um enorme youkai, ele quase não cabia na área de entrada do templo e seus olhos raivosos - um azul e o outro verde - ameaçavam um ataque a qualquer instante. E ela prendeu a respiração em seguida, tomando consciência da proporção que esse problema tomava: se ficasse, todo o esforço deles seria em vão e se fugisse, não saberia como essa situação terminaria.

\- Vamos descer pelo portal, contornar a montanha e continuar pela floresta. - a voz de Hayato a trouxe de volta a si. - Não desista, princesa. Vamos fazer de tudo para que consiga sair daqui.

\- Eu… Vou continuar... - uniu as mãos contra o peito, juntando a mesma coragem que eles tinham para poder seguir em frente.

\- Correremos assim que atacarem. - alertou, ficando o mais próximo dela, protegendo-a da luta que começava.

Atento no novo obstáculo, Kinugami saltou para acertar a cabeça do imenso cão e acabou sendo repelido por uma patada rápida e pesada. Seu corpo atingiu a neve, que amorteceu a queda e ao se levantar, viu os outros dois fugindo pela lateral, quase chegando ao portal que dava acesso a descida íngreme da montanha. Bufou ainda mais revoltado, correndo até eles e nesse momento foi barrado por um novo golpe. Mesmo que a forma animal dos gêmeos fosse veloz, não tinham a força necessária para derrotá-lo, nem unidos eram capazes de detê-lo. Para um youkai que se alimentou com mais de mil almas, até o atual governante do Makai cairia de joelhos perante todo o seu poder.

\- Saiam do meu caminho, malditos!

Dessa vez foi Kinugami quem bloqueou a investida, segurando o maxilar aberto daquela criatura, que atacou com os dentes afiados, ansiosos para mordê-lo. Sem se intimidar, soltou aquela boca descomunal, deixando-o abocanhar o ar e chutou o focinho dele na sequência, fazendo-o soltar um guincho, fino e choroso, recuando na mesma hora.

A princesa virou só o rosto para trás, preocupada e encontrou o pai em seu encalço, à poucos passos de distância, estendendo o braço para capturá-la. Seu instinto foi se abaixar, protegendo-se com as mãos e olhou por uma segunda vez, vendo Hayato entrar na frente, virando alvo do agarre:

\- Shirayuki, pule agora! - pediu, forçando Kinugami para trás. - Rápido!

\- Não vá embora! - insistiu, gritando com a filha.

\- Lá embaixo, a resposta que procur… - o servo não conseguiu concluir a frase, já que por pouco não levou um soco no queixo.

\- Oras, seu! Vou fechar essa sua boca de uma vez por todas. - desta vez avançou com as garras, visando a garganta do amigo.

\- Princesa! - chamou em um último apelo, incentivando-a.

\- Se você ir…

Uma ponta de desespero.

Sob a máscara da brutalidade que o poderoso Inugami dourado usava, havia medo. Foi o que ouviu, naquelas palavras uivadas e viu, naqueles olhos escuros antes de pular, libertando-se de uma vez por todas.

Não conseguia entender o motivo de tanta reprova, a verdadeira razão do mestre das montanhas pontiagudas proibir, terminantemente, sua saída. O que havia de tão temeroso no pé daquela montanha? Que mal poderia acometê-la, subitamente, sem lhe dar chances de explorar aquele mundo tão fascinante e misterioso?

Puxou o ar com força, se transformando em uma fera, assim como Ren e Ryo fizeram. Não era tão grandiosa como eles, nem ameaçadora, os pelos brancos e longos deixavam a sua aparência mais fofa do que temível. As chamas que deveriam queimar como o dragão negro selado no braço de um youkai maligno, na verdade, eram azuis como as almas que salvava, puras, brandas.

Saltando com cuidado, aproximava-se do chão e antes mesmo de alcançá-lo, retornou a sua forma humanoide, caindo com suavidade sobre a neve acumulada. A princípio, olhou ao redor e depois para o alto, sem conseguir sentir a presença deles. O silêncio era tão esmagador que a angústia e a impotência surgiram para lhe sufocar, entretanto afastou esses sentimentos com um aceno determinado, não voltaria atrás. Precisava continuar fugindo e quando definiu o caminho que deveria seguir, avistou uma pequenina alma. A bolinha branco-azulada flutuava ao seu redor, chamando-a e depois vagou pela direção oposta, ziguezagueando.

\- Ah, estou com tanta pressa… - sussurrou baixinho, segredando e franziu a testa, sem saber o que fazer. - Onde quer me levar?

Não conseguiu ignorar o pedido e foi, acompanhando o ritmo dela, vendo outras mais surgirem, criando um rastro luminoso. Após contornar algumas rochas, conseguiu sentir um aroma doce e algumas pétalas vinham acompanhadas do vento, incentivando-a a continuar. Correu um pouco desengonçada, os pés afundando no tapete alvo, que foi se transformando em um enorme mar de flores. O modo dedicado que cada uma delas foram colocadas naquele lugar, demonstrava o cuidado e carinho do autor, aumentando a sua curiosidade e no centro de todas aquelas cores, havia uma pedra menor, lembrando um pequeno altar ou uma lápide.

As almas se acumulavam e rondavam a pedra branca, atraídas por aquela que ali descansava. Então as palavras de Hayato surgiram em sua mente, a resposta que ele havia citado estava bem diante de si, tão perto por todos esses anos! Sentiu os olhos transbordarem em lágrimas, o choro vindo sem aviso e apesar de tudo, a atmosfera reconfortante e branda que a acolhida, não lhe permitia lamentar de modo algum.

Aproximou-se um tanto acanhada, os lábios finos se estreitando em um sorriso meigo e limpando as lágrimas, fungou, amável:

\- Mamãe… Estou partindo.

Não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre esse reencontro, pois até mesmo os espectros dançavam ao redor dela e do túmulo, alegres, festivos por este momento. E outra certeza veio acalentá-la…

Shiori sempre esteve olhando por ela, mesmo após a sua morte.

.

O furor da batalha e da perseguição extinguiu-se após Kinugami vê-la saltar, fugindo. Permanecendo estático, moveu apenas os olhos na direção de Hayato e o questionou deste modo, aturdido pela atitude que a filha tomou, algo que jamais poderia acreditar.

\- Ela… realmente… - seus braços caíram derrotados, alinhados ao corpo. - Shirayuki vai descobrir tudo! - e elevando a voz, desesperou-se.

\- Já era tempo dela saber a verdade. - foi só o que o servo poderia dizer.

\- Eu tentei protegê-la… Agora, deve estar chorando. - sussurrante, contorceu o rosto em desconsolo.

Pois para ele, a morte de Shiori era a maior dor de todas. Jamais iria superar essa perda e jamais queria que a filha sofresse por este mesmo motivo, que fosse por outras razões ou até mesmo por causa dele.

\- Ela amava este lugar… - e ele a amava, incondicionalmente.

\- Shirayuki e Shiori não são a mesma pessoa.

Recebeu essas palavras feito um golpe e sem forças, apenas riu, aceitando-as como um bom perdedor. Nada do que fizesse poderia trazer a sua amada de volta, pois já havia tentado de tudo e talvez essa mesma teimosia existisse no coração de sua filha, levando-a para frente, superando cada obstáculo. Deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios, aquela criança tão pequena finalmente cresceu e era forte como o pai e delicada como a mãe.

Não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

* * *

.

 ** _Notas do capítulo:_**

 _Eu acabei usando de base um personagem para criar a forma bestial dos Inugamis: o Sesshoumaru do anime/mangá Inuyasha. Ele assume a forma de um cão enorme e achei interessante usar essa ideia na história, também. Sem contar que a forma humanoide deles é baseada no próprio Inuyasha, exceto o fato de que eles têm cauda e o Inuyasha não (que eu saiba o_ô)._

.

 _ **Olá pessoal, tudo bem? Os bons ventos (quentes) da primavera me trouxeram até aqui.**_

 _ **Sinto a demora, mas este capítulo foi bem complexo para mim. Tantas reviravoltas e finalmente a Shirayuki conseguiu sair da montanha, descobrindo também o motivo de sua mãe estar sempre ausente. Kinugami poderia ter proibido Hayato e os irmãos de falar para ela, mas agora, vendo com os próprios olhos não tinha nada a ser feito. TuT fiquei feliz e triste, wa, tadinha...**_

 _ **Quero agradecer aqueles que comentam e acompanham, mesmo que aos poucos, a historinha vai seguindo. Um grande abraço e um beijo, até o próximo!**_


End file.
